Hidden Love
by LMM06
Summary: Daryl and Beth end up getting together whilst they are still at the prison. They decide to keep their relationship a secret from everyone because of their age difference. Full of zombies and drama! M Rated scenes but there is always a warning at the beginning for those who don't like M Rated scenes.
1. Chapter One: Drunken Kiss

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter One: Drunk Kiss  
**__**Beth**_

The sun shining through my cell woke me from my sleep and I groaned as I heard everyone getting up as well. I got our of bed and got changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then I went out to the table where I sat down as Carol handed out breakfast to everyone. Judith started crying and Rick was trying to make the bottle so I took her off him to hold her so that he could prepare the bottle properly "You finish your breakfast and I'll feed her" I told Rick who thanked me and sat down at the table so he could finish the last of his breakfast.

Carl got up and placed a kiss on Judith's head as he walked past her, he went and got some breakfast and then came and sat back down next to me. Judith finished her bottle so I burped her and then Rick came and took her off me "Thank you Beth you are a God send" He told me with a smile.

"It's okay" I told Rick with a shrug.

"Do you fancy going out on a run today with Daryl?" He asked me "Get you out of here for a couple hours" He stated and I nodded excitedly "Great. I'll go let Daryl know, he normally goes after he's had breakfast" He told me.

I finished my breakfast and went out to where the cars were kept and I seen Daryl leaning against his bike, I went over to him smiling at him excited for my day. Daryl handed me a gun "Only use it if you really need too" He told me and I nodded and put it in the waistband of my jeans "I'll be by your side the whole time… we go in and get out as quickly as possible" He said and I agreed.

We got into his bike and we left the prison and drove for about an hour or so before stopping in a street that was covered in shops. Daryl parked the bike and he looked around the area to make sure the noise of the bike hadn't attracted any unwanted visitors. We went into a pharmacy and grabbed the medication that we would need then Daryl pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket "What's that?" I asked him.

"A shopping list from everyone" He stated.

"Want some help?" I asked and I went to take the list off him.

"No it's fine" He said and moved away from me. He picked up a few boxes of condoms and I looked at him "Glenn" He stated and I shivered from the disgust.

We went into all the places we needed to and got everything we would need and as we made our way back to the bike when I seen a bar "Can we go inside?" I asked Daryl as he loaded everything to the bike.

"No" He stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"We didn't come here to get drunk, we came here to get supplies" He said.

"But it will cheer everyone up. For one night everyone can have a release and just forget everything that's going on… plus I've never had an alcoholic drink before" I told him.

"Alright we go in but we stay no longer then two minutes" He said and I nodded.

We walked into the bar and I went behind the bar and started looking around for things to bring back "What's good to bring back?" I asked him, I knew absolutely nothing about alcohol. Since we wasn't allowed to have drink in the house because of my dad I didn't know what was good or bad.

Daryl came up behind me and reached above my head and grabbed a bottle of amber liquid "You can never go wrong with whiskey" He stated.

I moved around to the other side of the bar where I seen more bottles, I reached up to grab a bottle labelled 'VODKA' and I knew from my friends that vodka would get you very drunk. I put the bottle down on the bar as I looked around for something else to bring back.

I heard the familiar groan of a walker from behind me and turned to see a man coming at me with his arms stretched wide "Daryl" I said nervously. I didn't have enough time to jump down and run towards Daryl, the walker grabbed my arm and was about to bite when an arrow shot through it's head and it fell to the floor "You okay?" Daryl asked as he reached me and I nodded.

We decided to leave the bar so we grabbed everything we found and went back towards the bike, we made sure everything was secure before driving off and heading back towards the prison. I had my arms tightly wrapped around Daryl's waist and I leaned my head on his bike. I could smell tobacco and leather, it was strange but the smell of Daryl made me feel safe… it made everyone feel safe! Whenever we were in trouble and we knew Daryl was around we all knew that we would be okay because Daryl would always save the day. If anyone was going to survive a zombie apocalypse then it was going to be Daryl Dixon.

When we got back to the prison everyone rushed over to us to see what we had brought back for them. I seen Daryl slyly hand Glenn the bag that had the boxes of condoms in and Glenn smirked before rushing off, probably to find Maggie, I smiled at Daryl who just shrugged.

Me and Daryl decided to hide the alcohol until after dinner, we didn't want people going crazy and getting drunk before they had done their daily duties. Daryl told Rick about it who also decided that it would be best to hide it until after everyone had dinner, I wanted to go and tell my dad we had it because then he could make up his mind or not if he wanted to stick around after dinner. I personally think he should stay and have one or two whiskeys to prove to not only everyone else but himself that he doesn't have to turn into an alcoholic every time he sniffs it.

I went and found dad in his cell reading the bible "Daddy can I talk to you?" I asked him, he nodded and closed his book as I went and sat down next to him "You can't tell anyone else this because we want to keep it a surprise but… on the supply run me and Daryl brought back some alcohol" I stated.

He nodded slowly "And you want me to make myself scarce" He said.

"No actually I want you to stick around, prove that you can have just a couple pf drinks and it doesn't need to be every last drop. If you don't want to then it's okay but I just wanted to let you know so you can make the choice yourself" I explained to him.

"Well I'll think about it" He said.

"Okay well it'll be after dinner that we give it to everyone so you have a few hours to make your mind up" I told him.

Carl took Judith to bed and the rest of us sat around the table after clearing away dinner, Maggie said she was going to have an early night when I told her to wait. Daryl and Rick disappeared for a few minutes and before coming back with the alcohol, everyone smiled widely and Carol rushed off to get everyone something to drink out of and everyone was poured a whiskey "To surviving" Rick toasted.

"To Beth and Daryl for bringing back the booze!" Maggie stated.

"To Beth for coming up with the idea" Daryl said and raised his glass.

"To Beth" Everyone toasted and everyone's cups clinked together.

Everyone sighed in amazement as they sipped the amber liquid, I watched as my dad studied the cup for a few moments before taking a sip. He smiled at me and pushed my cup towards me "You deserve it" He whispered.

_**Daryl**_

Drunk wasn't the word for what everyone was right now. Most people had gone off to bed and it was just me and Beth left. Maggie and Glenn had run off somewhere to probably use those condoms and Hershel had fell asleep at the table, Carol had gone to bed after a couple drinks and so did Sasha and Tyreese. Rick had just stumbled off to bed and now Beth was so drunk she couldn't walk. She went to pour herself another drink when I grabbed her hand "I think you've had enough for one night" I told her.

"I don't think so Mr Dixon" I rolled my eyes at her and got up from my seat to help her stand up as she couldn't do it on her own. I picked her up like a bride and started walking to her cell, she wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my shoulder "You're very comfortable Mr Dixon" She mumbled and closed her eyes.

I walked into her cell and laid her down on her bed, I took her boots off and put the covers over her to keep her warm. I realised now that with her eyes closed how young she actually looked, she was beautiful though. I moved a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and was about to walk out of her cell when she called me back "What's the matter?" I asked her thinking she needed to be sick or something.

"Come here" She said between hiccups. I crouched down beside her head and she lifted hers up "Thank you… for looking…. After… me" She said and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Don't worry about it, get to sleep" I told her.

As I was about to stand up she grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me back to her, her lips rested on mine and she started kissing me. I was in shock but I soon started kissing her back. Her arms went around my neck to hold me there and as soon as her tongue licked my bottom lip wanting to gain entrance I pulled back "What?" She asked me looking a little rejected.

"Go to sleep" I told her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

I went back to my cell and laid down on my bed. I started thinking about Beth and about how much I actually enjoyed kissing her, I know it's wrong because she's only 18 years old and she's Hershel's daughter but… well she was sweet, funny, talented and beautiful. Any man would be more then lucky to have Beth Greene as his girlfriend or wife, I can't believe that she kissed me! I didn't think she had thought about me like that.

Maybe she doesn't think of me like that, maybe it was just the drink "Of course it's the drink" I whispered to myself before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

_**First chapter for this story, tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. LMM06**_


	2. Chapter Two: Sober Kiss

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Two: Sober Kiss  
**__**Daryl**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**__As I was about to stand up she grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me back to her, her lips rested on mine and she started kissing me. I was in shock but I soon started kissing her back. Her arms went around my neck to hold me there and as soon as her tongue licked my bottom lip wanting to gain entrance I pulled back "What?" She asked me looking a little rejected._

_"Go to sleep" I told her before placing a kiss on her forehead._

_I went back to my cell and laid down on my bed. I started thinking about Beth and about how much I actually enjoyed kissing her, I know it's wrong because she's only 18 years old and she's Hershel's daughter but… well she was sweet, funny, talented and beautiful. Any man would be more then lucky to have Beth Greene as his girlfriend or wife, I can't believe that she kissed me! I didn't think she had thought about me like that._

_Maybe she doesn't think of me like that, maybe it was just the drink "Of course it's the drink" I whispered to myself before closing my eyes and falling asleep._

* * *

When I woke up I realised that everyone apart from Carl and lil asskicker were still asleep, I looked in on Beth's cell as I walked past and seen that she was still fast asleep, I went out to the table and seen that at some point Hershel had gone to bed. I seen Carl trying to calm his little sister down and having no luck so I took her off Carl and asked him if he had fed her yet and he said no "Go and get yourself dressed and washed, I'll take care of her" I told Carl who smiled and wondered off. I made her bottle for her and sat down to feed her. She looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and I couldn't help but smile at her "Your hungry ain't ya lil asskicker" I said to her and she smiled slightly.

After feeding her I burped her and then she started fidgeting around, she obviously wanted to get down but it wasn't clean in here. I looked out the window and seen that it was a nice day outside so I put some little shoes on her and grabbed a blanket before going outside. I laid the blanket down on the grass and put her down on it, she sat up and looked around at the walkers who were standing on the other side of the fence.

They didn't faze her as she tried to stand up. I gave her my hands and she stood up and laughed, as soon as I let go of her hands she fell back down onto the blanket "You can do it" I told her as I helped her stand up again. I let one of her hands go and she was a little unsteady but got her balance and then I only let her hold onto two fingers and then one finger an then I took both hands away from her. She stood for two seconds at most before falling down onto the ground again "See you just need to practise" I told her and she crawled over to me and settled herself in my lap.

She held onto my shoulders and stood up on my lap then she wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and we sat there in an embrace for a few minutes but she pulled away from me when she heard foot steps coming towards us, I looked and seen Carl walking towards us smiling.

Carl sat down next across from me on the blanket "She was up early today" He told me.

"Well if no one else is awake when she gets up then fell free to wake me up. I don't mind watching her" I told him.

"You're good with her" He stated "Did you have kids before all of this?" He asked me.

"No" I told him.

"So how comes you know how to look after her and know what to do with her?" He asked.

"Well a few years ago I got with a girl called Tammy, she had a baby by her ex. Whilst Tammy went out to work or school I had the baby" I told him.

"What was the baby called?" He asked.

"He was called Jake. He was only a couple months old when I got with her and then we split after he turned two and she moved away" I explained to him.

"Do you ever wonder what happened to him?" He asked.

"All the time" I answered.

Me and Carl spent a long time helping Judith to stand up on her own and she was getting close to it when we seen Rick walking towards us "Dad look, she's nearly standing on her own" Carl said and showed Rick how much better she was with her balance.

"She's doing good" Rick said before turning to me "Daryl, Hershel wants to see you" He told me and I placed a small kiss on Judith's head before handing her to Carl and going back inside.

When I got inside I went and found Hershel sitting in his cell on his bed, I walked into the cell and stood against the wall in front of him "Rick said you wanted to see me" I said to him and he nodded.

"I was speaking to Beth… she told me how you saved her life yesterday in the bar and I just wanted to thank you for protecting my baby girl" He said to me and he held his hand out to me and I shook his hand "Thank you Daryl" He said.

"It's no bother" I told him.

"Still…" He said.

Hershel said he had been speaking to Beth so I went to her cell and seen her sitting on her bed with a bucket at her feet, I chuckled and she looked up at me with a look of death on her face. I went and sat down next to her and she groaned "I cannot believe I got so drunk last night… I don't even remember going to bed" She said.

"I carried you" I told her.

"Oh my God… really?" She asked and I nodded "I am so sorry for being a drunken mess. Thank you for looking after me" I said.

"Honestly Beth don't worry about it" I said.

I wanted to bring up the kiss but I knew that if she don't remember coming to bed then she defiantly wasn't going to remember kissing me. When I woke up this morning I had planned on speaking to Beth about the kiss and I wanted to question her about what made her kiss me. Did she like me? Was it only the drink that made her kiss me? Had she intended on kissing me? Part of me wanted to kiss her again with her being sober so I could know if she meant it or not.

After making sure that she was going to be okay I left Beth in her cell so she could throw up all the alcohol or whatever and I went back outside. I went and sat down on the blanket with Carl again who was helping Judith stand up still, she had hold of three of his fingers and he was slowly letting one finger go one by one. Judith stood by herself for five seconds before falling again, me and Carl clapped at her so she knew that she was going good.

Carl said he was going to go and see his dad and I was left with her once again but I didn't mind, she seemed tired so I put her in my lap and she leaned her head against my knee and I rested my hand on her back "You tired after all that standing?" I asked her with a small chuckle.

When I looked down at her a few minutes later I seen that she was fast asleep. I picked her up and grabbed the blanket before walking back inside with her, I put her in bed and Carol said that she would take over. I started walking back towards the exit and as I walked past Beth's cell I heard her call my name so I poked my head around the door "Can I talk to you privately? In say about 10 minutes in the courtyard?" She questioned.

"Yeah of course" I said.

10 minutes later I went out to the courtyard and seen Beth walking round the corner towards the back of the prison so I went after her. I seen her standing against a wall in the shade, I went and stood in front of her and waited for her to tell me what it was she wanted to speak to me about "I don't remember a lot from last night but I keep getting flashes of different things… I kissed you" She told me.

"Yeah you did" I said.

"I'm sorry" She said.

I took a step closer to her and put my hand next to her head "Why?" I asked.

"I don't know" She whispered.

"Was the kiss a mistake?" I asked and she shook her head slightly.

One second we were just staring at each other with a space of two inches between us and then she had her lips on mine and her arms were around my neck. I started kissing her back without hesitation and my arms went and rested on her waist, I slightly pushed her back a little until she was against the wall completely. I put my leg between hers and rested it there and my hand went down to the side of her butt cheeks and her tongue went to my bottom lip again and this time I didn't pull away I let her tongue into our mouth.

We pulled apart because we needed air and I just stared into her amazing eyes "What you doing to me girl?" I asked in a breathy voice.

"The same thing you're doing to me" She stated.

I placed a soft kiss on her lips then from the side I heard someone clear their throat. Me and Beth jumped apart from each other and I seen Carl standing there "What you want?" I asked him casually.

"Erm… dad wanted to know if Beth could watch Judith?" He questioned.

Beth just nodded and smiled at me before rushing off to go find Rick, I walked over to him and kneeled down to his level "Carl.. I know you don't like keeping secrets but… please can you not tell anyone about what you just saw. It's just a kiss, we're not together or anything but still we don't want people to know" I pleaded with him.

"Don't want people to know what?" He asked with a smile.

"Good boy" I said and ruffled his hair.

"But I will say this…" Carl started as I turned to walk away, I turned back to face him and waited for him to start speaking "Protect her" He stated.

"Don't worry I will" I said.

"Good because I'll shoot you" He said.

"Yeah I know you will" I said and we both walked away.

_**Beth**_

I took Judith off Rick and he told me that she was due a feed so I went inside with her and started preparing a bottle for her and I sat down with her as I waited for the water to heat up "Do you think I should get with Daryl?" I asked her and she just laughed "Is that a yes?" I asked.

The second I laid my eyes on Daryl at the farm I thought that he was an asshole but then I heard from the others how much he had been looking for Sophia when she was missing. I looked into his eyes when he seen Sophia come out of the barn, he was utterly heart broken and then as the time went on and I got to know him, I realised what a good guy he was and how much he actually cared for the group. Daryl was such a great guy and it's crazy that he doesn't think that he is.

When I kissed him just now he wasted no time in kissing me back. He obviously wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him, did I want it to mean more then that? Yes. I wanted to be his girlfriend.

_**How cute was Daryl with lil asskicker? Thanks for reading please leave a review. LMM06**_


	3. Chapter Three: Boyfriend And Girlfriend

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Three: Boyfriend And Girlfriend  
**__**Beth**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**I heard Judith start crying so I followed the cries to Carl's cell where I seen him trying to rock her to calm her down "Want some help?" I asked and he nodded. I took Judith off him and started humming gently "When did she last feed?" I asked him._

_"I don't know, dad said that he needed me to watch Judith whilst he went to speak to Hershel and now she won't stop crying. I've checked her diaper and I've tried burping her, rocking her… everything but feeding her" He told me._

_"Okay well you can relax now I am here" I told him and went out to the make shift kitchen area to make her a bottle. When I got there I seen Daryl sitting at the table "Hey, can you hold her whilst I make a bottle?" I asked him and he nodded, he took her out of my arms and started rocking her. She started to calm as soon as Daryl started talking to her and I couldn't help but smile._

_I made the bottle and Daryl held his hand out to give him the bottle which I did and he started feeding her, she took the bottle and you would think that we haven't fed her in months the way she drunk the bottle "What you smiling at?" He asked embarrassed._

_"Nothin' you just look so natural…" I told him._

* * *

Me and Daryl have been sneaking around to make out for the past week but neither of us have said anything about what it was we actually were. I didn't know if Daryl was happy with us making out occasionally or if he was like me and wanted us to actually be a couple. I wanted to ask him but I was worried about him saying that he wasn't looking for more and things would become awkward between us. Me and Daryl were having fun right now and I didn't want to ruin that so every time we met up I didn't say anything even though my mind was screaming out to me!

It was hard to keep my eyes off him and not act awkward towards each other since we started sneaking around. Sometimes as we sat down next to each other to eat dinner he would brush his hand on my leg or he would smile at me, last night he placed his hand on my knee and kept it there for a couple minutes.

Today I was excited because I was going out on a run with Daryl, just the two of us, I was scared that I would accidentally spill my guts out to him and scare him off. I went to his bike and seen him leaning on it like the last time we went out on a run together, I got on the bike and wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his back and smelt the familiar smell of tobacco and leather. He asked me if I was ready and holding on tightly and once I assured him that I was he started the bike and we pulled away leaving the prison.

We got to our destination and I, armed with my knife, got off the bike and started checking out the area but I couldn't hear or see any walkers. Me and Daryl walked towards the store and Daryl knocked on the door to draw out any walkers but there was no noises, we went in and I went to the pharmacy area and Daryl went looking for food and water.

The place was pretty cleared out but we grabbed what we could and we decided to have a look around the rest of the place to see what else we could grab. I got to the baby isle to grab some diapers for Judith, we was okay for diapers but I would rather have too many then not enough. I decided to grab a basket so after I put the items I got on a empty shelf I walked to the front of the store where I seen lots of baskets and I picked one up before going back to my items into the basket. I looked around and picked up some other things that we might need, I seen Daryl about 5 isles away and smiled as I seen he was in the toy section. He held up a small pink teddy to show me and I nodded and he put it in his pocket, he cared for Judith as much as I did and it was so sweet to see him interact with her like that.

I picked up some wipes and went to put them in the basket but I missed and they hit the floor so I went down to pick them up and as I looked up I seen a walker coming towards me. I put the basket down on the floor and got my knife out of my waistband and I waited for the walker to get to me and I put the knife down in his head, he dropped to the floor. I turned around and seen three more walkers coming towards me, I managed to get two of them but the third one had disappeared "Daryl" I said and tried to listen out for him but I couldn't see him anywhere… he hasn't gone without me has he? "Daryl?" I called out again.

The third walker came at me and I stepped back but I fell on a pack of dropped diapers and I was then laying on the floor with the walker on top of me, I was holding the walker off but it was getting harder. The walker then just dropped down on the floor beside me and I seen Daryl standing above me, he held his hand out for me which I took and he helped me stand up "You alright?" He asked me and I nodded trying to get my breath back "You sure?" He asked and I just nodded again in response. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and he wrapped his arms around me too.

We pulled away from the embrace and Daryl helped me pick up all of the stuff I had put down on the shelf and we decided then to go back to the bike and head back to the prison before we find anymore walkers, or before they find us. We walked to the bike and as Daryl packed everything away I stood against the bike, Daryl came over to me and he placed a kiss on my head "Thank you for saving me… again" I said and we both shared a little laugh. After Daryl asked me if I was okay again we got on the bike and as usual I put my arms around his waist and put my head against his back.

Me and Daryl had been back for a couple of hours and I decided to just go for a walk on my own. I can't believe I had freaked out so much back on the run, I should have just stabbed all the walkers or I should have just gone straight to Daryl. It's not surprising that I don't normally go on runs with the group and just look after Judith, I was stupid! I know I'm not strong like Maggie or Michonne or Carol but… I should've been stronger then I was.

I ended up where me and Daryl had shared our first sober kiss and I sat down against the wall, a shadow stood over me and when I looked up I seen Daryl standing there. He sat down next to me and I wrapped my arm around his and laid my head on his shoulder "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Just thinking about earlier" I started "I should have fought them off or came and found you instead of pretending that I could fight them off on my own" I said.

"Beth you're not superwoman" He told me.

"I know but I need to be stronger! I need to be more like Maggie, Michonne, Carol or even Lori…" I said.

"You did fine, stop worrying about it" He told me and he placed a kiss on my head.

I turned to face him and I put my lips to his and we started making out. I ended up shifting onto his lap and I put my legs around him and he put his knees up, there wasn't a lot of space between us but I didn't mind I liked the closeness. His hands got tangled up in my air and I put my hands to his face to keep his face and lips to me.

We needed to breathe so we pulled away from each other and I just pulled my face back a couple of inches to just look at him "What are we?" I asked him.

"What'd ya mean?" He questioned.

"Well… we sneak around to make out and we enjoy spending time together, what are we? Are we friends with benefits? Are we together? What is it you want?" I questioned.

"Honestly?" He asked and I nodded but became worried about what his answer was going to be "I want us to be together, I want to be able to call you my girlfriend but…" Of course there was a but "The thing is Beth, you're 18 years old and I'm 36 years old… I'm double your age. I don't want people to think that I am taking advantage of a young beautiful woman during a zombie apocalypse" He explained to me.

"Who cares what they think?" I asked him.

"I do" He stated "I have so much respect for your dad and Maggie, I don't want them thinking I'm trailer trash" He said.

"Then we'll keep it a secret" I told him.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"I said we'll keep it a secret. We both want to be together and you're worried about what my family and everyone else will think… I personally don't care about what they want but you do and I respect that, I'm grown and can make my own decisions in life. I don't need to listen to my dad or Maggie or get their approval to date someone" I explained to him.

"Really? You want to be my girlfriend and keep it a secret from everyone?" He asked and I nodded.

To prove to him that this was what I wanted I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, grabbing his cheeks in my hand and soon we were making out again. His hands rested on my hips and I felt him smile against my lips so I pulled away and looked at him "What you smiling for?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I smile? I've got a beautiful girlfriend" He said and kissed me again.

"So we're going to have a secret relationship?" I asked him and he nodded "I fell a little like Romeo and Juliet" I told him and laughed.

"Well lets hope we are not like them, we all know how that turned out… even I got to that stage in school" He said.

We knew that people would be looking for us soon so we kissed each other goodbye and Daryl left first and I waited a couple minutes before leaving as well. I never wanted to forget what happened today so I went back to my cell and I grabbed my little notebook where I wrote in a small diary entry;

_I feel stupid writing Dear Diary so I'm not gonna… I just don't want to ever forget what happened today! I have managed to find a calendar and today's date is Saturday 15 March 2014. The reason that today is so important is because I have a boyfriend and not just any boyfriend. Daryl Dixon. I know that I'm only 18 and he's twice my age but neither of us cared… well Daryl cared a little… it was cute to see him so worried about what people would think but at the same time I don't want to be lying to my friends and family. I am glad that after a week of sneaking around to make out Daryl had agreed that he wanted us to be together. We have decided to keep it a secret because Daryl doesn't want people thinking that he's 'taking advantage of a young beautiful woman during a zombie apocalypse'. _

I could hear Maggie's voice coming towards my cell so I closed my notebook and put it in it's hiding place before walking out of the cell, Maggie stopped in front of me with Glenn by her side (shocker) and they stood in front of me "Can you do me a favour?" She asked me.

"Sure" I said.

"When are you going on a supply run again?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure" I replied. Not any time soon after my performance today "Why?" I asked her.

"I just wanted you to pick something up for me but don't worry about it, I know that Daryl is going in a couple of days so I'll go and ask him" She said.

I heard Judith start crying so I followed the cries to Carl's cell where I seen him trying to rock her to calm her down "Want some help?" I asked and he nodded. I took Judith off him and started humming gently "When did she last feed?" I asked him.

"I don't know, dad said that he needed me to watch Judith whilst he went to speak to Hershel and now she won't stop crying. I've checked her diaper and I've tried burping her, rocking her… everything but feeding her" He told me.

"Okay well you can relax now I am here" I told him and went out to the make shift kitchen area to make her a bottle. When I got there I seen Daryl sitting at the table "Hey, can you hold her whilst I make a bottle?" I asked him and he nodded, he took her out of my arms and started rocking her. She started to calm as soon as Daryl started talking to her and I couldn't help but smile.

I made the bottle and Daryl held his hand out to give him the bottle which I did and he started feeding her, she took the bottle and you would think that we haven't fed her in months the way she drunk the bottle "What you smiling at?" He asked embarrassed.

"Nothin' you just look so natural…" I told him.

_**So they are officially a couple…. What do you think will happen next? Who will be the first one to find out about them? Thanks for reading please leave a review. LMM06**_


	4. Chapter Four: Guard Tower

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Four: Guard Tower  
**__**Daryl**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**__I heard Judith start crying so I followed the cries to Carl's cell where I seen him trying to rock her to calm her down "Want some help?" I asked and he nodded. I took Judith off him and started humming gently "When did she last feed?" I asked him._

_"I don't know, dad said that he needed me to watch Judith whilst he went to speak to Hershel and now she won't stop crying. I've checked her diaper and I've tried burping her, rocking her… everything but feeding her" He told me._

_"Okay well you can relax now I am here" I told him and went out to the make shift kitchen area to make her a bottle. When I got there I seen Daryl sitting at the table "Hey, can you hold her whilst I make a bottle?" I asked him and he nodded, he took her out of my arms and started rocking her. She started to calm as soon as Daryl started talking to her and I couldn't help but smile._

_I made the bottle and Daryl held his hand out to give him the bottle which I did and he started feeding her, she took the bottle and you would think that we haven't fed her in months the way she drunk the bottle "What you smiling at?" He asked embarrassed._

_"Nothin' you just look so natural…" I told him._

* * *

When I woke up from my sleep I turned on my pillow and heard something crumple under my head so I lifted my head up and picked up the piece of now crumpled up paper;

_Meet me in our spot when you wake up_

The words were written in Beth's handwriting, I screwed the note up and got dressed before rushing out to our little hiding place and seen Beth leaning against the wall like she always did, she smiled brightly at me and greeted me with a kiss as I got to her "Mornin'" I said to her and kissed her again.

"Morning sleep head, gosh I thought you would never wake up" She said with a little giggle.

"How long you been waitin'?" I asked.

"About a half hour" She told me.

"Sorry" I said and kissed her.

We ended up making out for a while like we always did but today Beth was more hands on then she normally was. Normally she wrapped her arms around my neck or rested her hands on my waist but today she had her hands in my back pockets with her palms against my butt cheek, just resting there.

After another ten minutes of so Beth pulled away from the kiss and looked at me with excitement in her eyes "I gotta go" She said and I groaned as she unwrapped her arms from me, she placed a kiss on my lips "I'll come and see you in the guard tower when everyone's asleep" She said and kissed me again before walking off. I couldn't help but watch her hips as she walked away and I started looking a little lower and smile to myself, the way her jeans hugged her curves in all the right places always made me smile.

I waited for a couple minutes before leaving our little hiding spot and walked back into C Block where I seen her rocking a crying Judith. Carl handed her a bottle and Beth gave it to the baby who took it without fight, she smiled at me for a brief second before looking back down at Judith. I seen Rick smiling at Beth before he walked over to me "Can we talk?" He asked me and I nodded.

Me and Rick took a couple of steps away from the group so we could talk without being overheard "I've been thinking, Beth did well on the run and I think we can expect more from her then just a baby sitter… I want her to get more involved with the protection of the camp and I wondered if you'd be okay with taking her to the guard tower tonight on your shift? Show her the ropes and stuff?" He asked me.

"Yeah I don't mind if Beth wants to do it" I said.

"Great. I've spoke to Hershel and he agrees… it was actually him who suggested she go up the tower with you, he thinks you can teach her well" He informed me.

Me and Hershel didn't speak very often but I had a lot of respect for the man the way he goes on with life even though he only has one leg. He is one tough son of a bitch and he's the closest thing to a doctor that we've got, he does a lot for the group and I think without him we might have lost a lot more people in a shorter space of time… hell the guy has patched me up plenty of times after coming back from a run.

To hear that Hershel had some sort of respect for me to allow me to teach his baby girl to protect herself made me feel guilty that when we get up there me and Beth are probably going to be making out the majority of the time. Part of me wanted to tell Rick to find someone else to do it but I know that will just open a whole can of worms that are gonna start asking questions I would rather not answer.

When Rick told Beth the news she came bouncing over to me like a puppy "So… I don't have to sneak out after all" She said.

"No you don't but because they want you to learn I'm gonna have to teach you something" I told her.

"Yeah I know" She said "I'm actually quite excited… if they're letting me do this then it means that they want me to be more involved with the protection of the group and not just babysitting the whole time" She explained.

As the time for us to start the shift came around I went to find Beth and wasn't surprised to see her in her dads cell, I over heard him tell her to keep safe and listen to everything that I told her. I cleared my throat so they knew I was there, Beth smiled and stood from the bed she was sitting on "You look after her" Hershel told me.

"With my life" I said and he held his hand out to me.

"Don't forget Beth, Daryl is the expert here… listen to what he says because one day your life might just depend on it" He told Beth.

I finally managed to drag her away from Hershel and we walked outside to the tower, I let Beth go up in front of me and once up there I seen Maggie and Glenn yawning "What you doing here?" Maggie asked Beth in surprise.

"Rick and daddy told me to come up here with Daryl so I could learn how to keep watch" She told her sister proudly.

"Oh okay… well make sure you do as Daryl says" Maggie said and Beth rolled her eyes, the sisters kissed each other's cheeks and then Maggie and Glenn left.

I explained to Beth that the first thing you do when guarding in the tower was scan the area for any weaknesses in the fence or anything that seems a little odd. After you've scanned the immediate area you get the binoculars and you check out a little further and you estimate the number of walkers and you check the number every hour or so. If there seem to be more then normal or the numbers have sky rocketed in a certain space then it was time to get the others to come and check it out, which is why there was always two people on watch, although I was bad ass and was normally on my own.

After I did all my checks with Beth I was more then happy that the place was secure I turned around to see that Beth had gone inside the observation box and had left me standing on the platform, I walked inside and closed the door the keep the chill out "I told you to bring layers" I told her as she shivered.

"I didn't think it was gonna be this cold" She stated.

There was always a sleeping bag up here in case one of the couple on watch got tired or cold so I told her to get in the sleeping bag and warm up but instead she sat on the floor with her back against the wall, unzipped the sleeping bag so it was fully open and patted the space next to her. I went and sat down with her and she put half of the sleeping bag over me to keep my legs warm and then she put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her to bring her in close to me.

"You know I was thinking earlier and I realised that… well I don't know all that much about you" She said.

"No one knows a lot about me" I replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because there's not really a lot to tell" I answered.

"Did you have a good childhood?" She asked.

I sighed and looked at her, was we really going to do that? Dive into my stupid childhood and tell her how I didn't have friends growing up, my dad beat me, my mum didn't love me or Merle and when she died and Merle left to go to prison once again I got the worst beatings of my life off the man who was supposed to protect me from the world "Beth…" I started but she cut me off.

"Would your parents like me?" She asked with a smile.

"My pops would love you… he really liked young girls" I told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means that he was cheating on my mama all the time with girls as young as 16 and then when she died he started bringing them all round to the house and even let some of them have my mama's clothes…" I told her "I didn't have a good childhood with loving parents who took me on vacation, hell me and Merle were lucky to get 50 cents from our folks" I said irritated.

Knowing that I had to calm down I got up from the floor and went outside onto the platform of the tower. I heard the door open from behind me and turned to see Beth looking down at the floor "Sorry" She said softly "I didn't mean to make you sad" She told me.

I took a deep breath and turned around completely "I had a shit childhood filled with shit people. My parents didn't love me or Merle, our dad used to beat us and our mama just watched" I told her and she looked generally shocked "One time he smacked me around my face so hard that my neck hurt for a day or two from my head going to the side, my mom just stood there and allowed it to happen" I explained.

"He got away with it?" She asked in horror.

"No, when Merle came home I told him what happened and Merle went crazy at him and punched him a couple times. My mom came at Merle with a knife for hurting her dear and precious Hank…" I told her.

"Did you ever stand up to him?" She asked.

"Once when I was 17 years old. I had a girlfriend and I brought her home for dinner, she went to the bathroom and my dad followed so I left it for a couple minutes because for all I knew he was going to his bedroom or something but when she didn't come back I went looking for her. She was in the bathroom crying as my dad had his hands up her skirt… I had never been so angry in my entire life, I punched him, kicked him, slammed his head against the mirror and I told the girl to never call me again and she didn't" I explained.

"Why didn't your mom do anything?" She asked.

"Because she was dead by then" I replied simply with a shrug of my shoulders.

Beth grabbed my hand and entwined out hands together "Let's go inside" She said and I just nodded in response and let her pull me back inside where she closed the door, we went and sat back down on the floor where we sat before and she put the sleeping bag over us "Sorry" She said and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Don't be sorry I… well you were gonna ask about my life before all this sooner or later" I told her.

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile before leaning her head towards mine and she placed her lips on mine. Her hands went to my cheeks holding me in place and I put my hands in her hair, my fingers got all tangles but I didn't care, I just liked having the closeness. She moved from sitting on the floor to sitting on my lap, her arms went around my neck and my hands fell to her hips.

We must have been kissing for a while because we both pulled away for some much needed air but as soon as we had air in our lungs our lips touched once more but things were becoming more heated. She had shuffled as close to me on my lap as she could and my hands fell from her hips to her butt where my hands cupped her cheeks. We carried on kissing and then I put my hands to the hem of her t-shirt where I lifted it up slightly and as soon as my hands touched the skin on her stomach she pulled away from me "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Daryl I… I've never" She sighed "I've never gone any further then this before" She told me and looked down embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed" I told her and used my finger to bring her face back up to me "We don't have to go any further until your 100% sure about it" I told her.

She laid her head down against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her bringing her as close to me as possible. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I started stroking her hair, I had never had this with someone and knowing how much I actually cared about her was scaring me.

Yeah I had relationships before and thought that I was in love but I knew I wasn't. When I was with Tammy the reason I stayed with her for so long was because I loved Jake so much and he was like a son to me, he called me dad… his real dad… well he was like Merle, he didn't care and he never even seen Jake, as soon as he found out Tammy was pregnant he bolted and left.

I pray that Jake is okay.

_**Will Beth ever be able to get Daryl to fully open up about his past? Thank you for reading please leave a review. LMM06**_


	5. Chapter Five: Noticing

_**AU: This chapter gets a little M Rated but I've got a warning before it and a little note after for when it's safe to read again if you don't like that sort of thing. **_

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Five: Noticing  
**__**Beth**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**She laid her head down against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her bringing her as close to me as possible. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I started stroking her hair, I had never had this with someone and knowing how much I actually cared about her was scaring me._

_Yeah I had relationships before and thought that I was in love but I knew I wasn't. When I was with Tammy the reason I stayed with her for so long was because I loved Jake so much and he was like a son to me, he called me dad… his real dad… well he was like Merle, he didn't care and he never even seen Jake, as soon as he found out Tammy was pregnant he bolted and left._

_I pray that Jake is okay._

* * *

It was obvious that Daryl wanted things to go further and I did as well but I was scared. I know it sounds stupid but I was. I know that Daryl would be gentle and he would make sure that I was comfortable before anything happened and I knew he would be the perfect gentleman but I was afraid that he wouldn't like what he seen. I was afraid that because I was so inexperienced with… sex… that he wouldn't enjoy himself, I honestly didn't know much about it. I knew that tab A goes into slot B but that was all I really knew.

My friends had told me about all of their sexual conquests and how their boyfriends liked it when they helped them get aroused, I didn't know how to do that. They told me what they did to their boyfriends and what their boyfriends did to them and I understood everything, I'm not completely stupid, but I didn't know how to do anything and I felt embarrassed at my inexperience.

When I was dating Jimmy there was many times that he wanted us to have sex and one part of me wished that I had because then I would know what I was doing. Then again I liked that Daryl was going to be my first… lover… I think that he liked it too, it was sort of proof that I was his I guess. I hope he knew that now he had me he was stuck with me for the rest of our lives and I was his for good and he was mine.

Daryl came back into the cabin after doing his hourly checks and he came and sat back down next to me, he wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into him laying my head on his chest "You alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied.

"You sure? You seem… off?" He questioned.

"I was just thinking about us… taking the next step" I said him.

"I told you that I can wait until you are 100% ready, I don't want you to think that you have to because you don't" He told me.

"Yeah I know but I was just thinking how inexperienced I am… my friends used to tell me about wheat they did with their boyfriends and I tuned out a little because sometimes the details were a little too much for me. I knew what they were talking about but I wished now that I listened a little more" I explained to him.

"Beth everyone is different and everyone likes different things. Something your friends like you might not like, something you like they might not. Just because that's what they did with their boyfriends doesn't mean you gotta do it…" He said.

"What do you like?" I asked him awkwardly.

"I don't… I don't want to put pressure on you so I'm not going to say" He said.

_**DO NOT READ FROM HERE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE M RATED SCENES UNTIL I SAY IT'S SAFE!**_

I wanted to know if there was something he liked so that I could do that for him, not sex but other things… touching and stuff "Do you like…" I couldn't even say the word. I felt my cheeks burning and was thankful for the little amount of light so that he couldn't see the blush I had "Do you like blowjobs?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Erm… honestly… tell me a guy that doesn't" He said. Maybe I could do this for him. I remember what my friends told me about what they did so I knew what I had to do, sort of. I reached my hand over to his groin and he looked up at me in shock "Beth I'm not expecting…" He said but I cut him off.

"I know but I want to" I told him and started un doing his belt, when I had done that I un done his jeans. Daryl made me look at him and he placed a kiss on my lips which made me smile, I looked back down at his un done jeans and he lifted his butt up slightly so I could pull them down with his boxers.

He sat there without his jeans and boxers on and to be honest I was terrified but I wanted to do this, I grabbed his penis and started moving my hand up and down a little and I could feel it getting harder under my hand and then after taking a deep breath I leaned my head down and I placed a small kiss on the top of it.

I could hear him take in a sharp breath and I took that as a sign to continue so I wrapped my lips around his penis and started moving my lips up and down it along with my hand, I did that for a couple of minutes before I took my lips off him and looked up at him. He smiled at me and I felt more comfortable about what was going on so I placed my mouth back around his penis and carried on doing it.

"Beth I'm going to cum… stop" He said and I did as I was told. As soon as I moved away from him the seamen left his penis and he breathed heavily "Sure that was the first time you did that?" He asked me and I nodded "Well that was great" He said.

_**IT'S SAFE TO READ AGAIN**_

Daryl cleaned up a little and I decided to go outside onto the platform to do some checks, I let the cool air hit my face and I couldn't help but smile because I have done something good for Daryl. After all the times he treated me good and saved my life and done everything for me I was glad that I had done something for him. I heard the door open from behind me then felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and felt him place a kiss on the side of my neck which tickled and made me giggle "Your beard tickles" I told him.

I turned around to face him and our lips meet in a sweet kiss "Are you sure that you're okay with what just happened?" He asked me and I nodded and kissed him again "I just don't want you to feel like you had to do that because you didn't…" He told me.

"I know I didn't… I told you I wanted to" I said and we kissed again.

Me and Daryl finished our watch and we went back into C Block where Daryl walked me to my cell, we made sure no one could see us before we kissed and then he left me in my cell and he went off to his.

When I woke up the next morning I went to the table to get some breakfast and took a seat next to Daryl who smiled at me and I smiled back, I looked up and seen Maggie giving me a funny look and she looked between me and Daryl before whispering something to Glenn. Does she think that there's something going on with us? Has she seen us? Maybe I shouldn't have sat down next to him, Daryl put his hand under the table and he put his hand on my knee "You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah but I think Maggie is getting suspicious" I told him.

After breakfast Rick asked me to go on a run with Daryl so I went and got everything that I needed from my cell, making sure I took my notebook with me in case Maggie came snooping around and I went and met Daryl at the bike but he wasn't there he was standing against one of the cars instead "The gas is low on the bike, we need to get some whilst we're out" He told me obviously noticing my confusion.

I got in the car and sat in the passenger seat next to Daryl and we pulled out of the prison.

_**Maggie**_

I watched Beth and Daryl during breakfast and seen them smile at each other as if they were sharing a secret, he put his hand under the table and I seen Beth shift slightly in her seat and then they started whispering with each other… was there something going on that I didn't know about? Surely Beth wouldn't date Daryl Dixon of all people.

Thinking about it I noticed that the two of them were spending a lot of time together, going on runs that Beth was more then keen to go on and them spending the night together in the watch tower last night… me and Glenn go to the watch tower sometimes during a night shift and I know what we do up there. Beth is my little baby sister and she was innocent, I hope that Daryl isn't doing anything with her… I hope they've never even held hands.

He's double her age! Glenn must have noticed that I was thinking about something because he nudged me a little, I turned to face him "What you thinking about?" He asked me.

"Remember at breakfast I told you to watch Beth and Daryl and how they interacted?" I questioned and he nodded "Do you think that there's something going on?" I asked him.

"With them?" He questioned and I nodded "No!" He stated "It's Daryl… he doesn't do emotion" He told me.

"I know but they seem to be so much closer then what they used to be… before they hardly even looked at each other let alone speak to each other and now they're acting like they're best friends" I explained.

"Look I've known Daryl longer then you… even if Beth has a crush on him I know that he won't allow her to act on that, I think that because he's saved her life and they're spending so much time together that she might have a crush on him and it's understandable but that's all" He told me.

"I just… she's my baby sister. I don't want her getting involved with anyone let alone Daryl Dixon" I said to him.

"Why are you so against Daryl?" He asked.

"It's not that I'm against him personally, he's done a lot for everyone in the group but I don't want him dating my baby sister. He's double her age and he would just be taking advantage of her" I told him.

_**Beth**_

Daryl filled up the gas can he had and we put the can back into the car as we drove towards the store we found, we parked the car and looked around the area for walkers and we seen some but they hadn't seen, smelt or heard us yet and I planned on keeping it that way "When we go in the store you go to the left, I'll go to the right and we'll meet in the middle" He told me and I nodded.

Once in the store I went to the left and Daryl went off to the right. I opened my bag and started putting things we needed again in the bag and it wasn't long until I met Daryl in the middle of the store. He had a bag full of things as well and we heard a crash from the back of the shop and seen a walker coming towards us, we decided that instead of going over to kill it we should just leave because we could out run it if we wanted to.

We left the store and went towards the car where we put the bags in the back of the car and got in the front, Daryl drove off towards the prison. I could see Daryl shifting around in his seat "What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Thinking about last night" He said with a smile.

I knew exactly what he meant by that and couldn't help but smile, I looked out of all the windows and seen that there was no people or walkers about. I placed my hand over his groin again "What you doing?" He asked.

"What'd ya think?" I asked him smirking. He stopped the car and I started undoing his belt.

_**Naughty Beth… thanks for reading this chapter my lovelies, don't forget to leave a review and make my day. LMM06**_


	6. Chapter Six: The Past Of Daryl Dixon

_**AU: I know that Merle is supposed to be 12 when his mom died but in this story I am going to have being 16 because there is supposed to be 10 years or so between Daryl and Merle meaning that Daryl would have been 2 when their mom died but he says in the show that he remembers running down the road with his friends on their bikes seeing the fire track so I think it made more sense Daryl being 7. I hope that makes sense to you all, if not I really apologise.**_

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Six: The Past Of Daryl Dixon  
**__**Beth**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**__Once in the store I went to the left and Daryl went off to the right. I opened my bag and started putting things we needed again in the bag and it wasn't long until I met Daryl in the middle of the store. He had a bag full of things as well and we heard a crash from the back of the shop and seen a walker coming towards us, we decided that instead of going over to kill it we should just leave because we could out run it if we wanted to._

_We left the store and went towards the car where we put the bags in the back of the car and got in the front, Daryl drove off towards the prison. I could see Daryl shifting around in his seat "What's the matter?" I asked him._

_"Thinking about last night" He said with a smile._

_I knew exactly what he meant by that and couldn't help but smile, I looked out of all the windows and seen that there was no people or walkers about. I placed my hand over his groin again "What you doing?" He asked._

_"What'd ya think?" I asked him smirking. He stopped the car and I started undoing his belt._

* * *

It was such a nice day today so we were all outside trying to make the most of it, we didn't have to do any supply runs today and the walkers didn't seem to be bothering us much today. The down side of today being a nice day was that so many people out today me and Daryl didn't have the privacy to go off and be together and it was times like this that I hated we were a secret, if everyone knew about us we could walk around together and kiss whenever we want or wherever we want.

Most of the day Daryl had been doing yard work with Rick, Glenn and my dad but they had decided to call it a day on the work because it was just too hot so whilst Rick went to see his kids, Glenn went to find Maggie, dad when to go to his cell and lie down for a little while and I seen Daryl walking towards the showers with a towel and a change of clothes.

I went to the showers and seen Daryl stripping off his clothes, I took a sneak peek at his butt and couldn't help but smirk then my eyes travelled up and I seen multiple scars on his back and I couldn't help but gasp. He turned around and just stared at me "Did your dad do that?" I asked him but he didn't answer me "You said your dad used to beat you… did he do that?" I asked him again.

"Yeah" He answered and I seen his body stiffened.

"How?" I asked in disbelief.

"Beth I don't want to talk about this right now" He told me.

"But…" I started but he cut me off.

"I said I don't want to talk right now" He said angrily.

"Fine" I said and left the showers.

I went to the cell block and went to my cell and sat on my bed, I cannot believe what I just seen. I know that Daryl's dad used to beat him and Merle as children but I never expected to see them sorts of scars on him! How could someone do that to their child? What makes you want to do that? What does a child do that's so wrong that they deserve that sort of treatment? I can't believe Daryl was hurt that bad. I can't imagine growing up having my parents not care about me and beat me, it's just shocking.

As it got darker outside everyone started coming in and I still hadn't seen or heard from Daryl since he went for the shower and that was hours ago. I had gone back outside after I came in to look for him but he had just disappeared, I was becoming worried about him but then I heard him talking to Rick about going on a supply run tomorrow. I went out of my cell and over to them "Daryl can I talk to you?" I asked him and Rick excused himself and walked away from us.

"Beth I really don't want to talk about this right now, I don't want to talk about my asshole dad or my shit childhood alright? Just leave it alone" He told me before walking away from me.

_**Daryl**_

When I heard Beth gasp behind me when I was in the shower I knew that she had seen my scars and I sighed knowing that she was going to question me about them. I didn't want to talk about what happened to me, he beat me and that was it… every time someone seen them they would ask questions and I didn't want to answer them. I know that Beth wants me to open up to her and eventually I will but I just need time, I'm not one to just spill my guts every time I met someone.

As I walked away from Beth I felt guilty for speaking to her the way I did but I needed her to understand that I wasn't ready to talk just yet and the more she pushes the more I'm going to pull away from her. When I was ready to open up to her then I would, Merle didn't even know that dad beat me as well until he saw the scars on me recently.

_FLASHBACK_

_Today was the anniversary of my mom's death and once again dad was drunk and Merle was inside, I didn't want to go home but I have no where else to go so I walked through the front door and peeked around the side. I seen him on the sofa with a can in his hand and he heard me come in because he turned and smirked at me "Daryl!" He shouted with a smile on his face, he tried to get up but he was so drunk he fell back onto the sofa._

"_Hey pops" I said and closed the door._

_He tried standing up again "Did you go to see your momma boy?" He asked._

"_Yeah" I replied._

"_Good" He said._

"_You?" I asked._

"_Nope" He answered._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Cause I didn't feel like it that's why" He said getting angry. I went to walk past him but he grabbed my arm "Don't walk away from me boy" He said angrier._

_I knew what was coming next. He ripped my shirt off my back and I heard him unbuckling his belt so I tried to push him back and it worked I managed to put enough distance to run away but he grabbed me and then he stood in front of me blocking my path. He took his belt off and pushed me down onto the sofa so my back was to him and I felt the belt come into contact with my skin and he did that another couple of times before stopping._

_He started laughing at me "You're pathetic boy!" He shouted "You gonna write to Merle and tell him?" He questioned "Run away crying?" He questioned._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I shook my head as if hoping that would get the rid of the memory but I knew that memory was there to stay for the rest of my life. That wasn't the only memory I had of him beating me, there was numerous occasions when he hit me with his belt across the belt. That time in particular wasn't as bad as the others because he didn't actually cut my back open, most of the times he hit me with the belt he did it until I bled and then when it was scabbing over he would hit the belt in the same place which gave me all the scars across my back.

He didn't just hit me with the belt though. He did slap and punch me across the face and one time when I was 17 years old beat me to the floor and then he booted me in the stomach and back until I passed out. When I came around he punched me in the face once again and told me I was an asshole, waste of space, good for nothing… I need to stop calling him dad because he wasn't really a dad, he was an abuser.

I really wanted to write to Merle when he was inside to tell him so that when he came home he would kick his ass, Merle was the only person who could kick his ass and scare him… well Merle and uncle Jess. No one knew he did this to me but me and dad because I didn't want to tell them I was embarrassed by it.

The more I thought about my past the more I felt bad for the way I spoke to Beth, she didn't deserve that and I knew that she was going to curious about how I got the scars and who gave them to me. I thought I would be ready to tell her when she asked me about them but then when it came to it my mind switched off and I didn't want to talk, that doesn't make the way I treated her any better.

I went and found Beth in her cell writing in her little notebook "Hey" I said from the doorframe.

"Hi" She said not looking up at me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her. She looked up at me waiting for me to speak but there were too many ears in here "Outside?" I questioned. We went to our little hiding spot behind the prison and she leaned against the wall and waited for me to talk "I erm… I shouldn't have spoke to you like that and I'm sorry" I told her "I just don't like talking about it" I said.

"Daryl I know that you like to be closed off from people and you're not a talker but… boyfriends and girlfriends open up with each other and they talk about their past and things that have happened to them, it's normal" She told me.

"You wanna know?" I asked and she nodded "Well the scars are from my dads belt. He would hit me until I bleed and then when the cuts were scabs he would hit me with the belt to open them up which caused them to scar" I explained to her.

"Is that all he did?" She asked.

"No… punched me, kicked me, broke my nose a couple times, broke my wrist tried to kill me" I told her with a shrug.

"He tried to kill you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" I told her.

"How?" She asked.

"Tried to shot me… with my own crossbow" I told her and I knew she wanted me to tell the story so I sighed and began to tell her "He was drunk… again… he went into my room and got my crossbow and waited for me to come home. When I did came home he just started shooting at me, he only managed to get 2 arrows loaded because he was so drunk. He got me in the leg and he got my shoulder" I explained.

"I can't believe your dad did this to you… why would he do that?" She questioned.

"Because he's an asshole that's why. He never wanted me and Merle… we were just something that happened and as soon as we could walk he palmed us off, he thought we didn't need him. I didn't need him because I had Merle and Merle was the one who taught me everything I needed to know" I told her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck "I'm sorry" She said.

"Why? It's not your fault" I said.

"I know but…" She obviously didn't know what to say so she just carried on hugging me.

I put my hands on her hips and she leaned away from me, she moved her head towards me and her lips landed on mine and we started making out. She pulled me back a little to her until there was no space between us, she put her hands back in my pockets and I couldn't help but smile as we kissed.

We stayed outside to make out for a while before going back inside before someone came looking for us. She went straight back to her cell and I went back to mine and I laid down on my bed, what was the girl doing to me?

_**Daryl has opened up a little about his childhood and what happened with his dad and what his dad to him. What do you think is going to happen next? Thank you for reading, please leave a review. LMM06**_


	7. Chapter Seven: I Love You

_**AU: This episode is going to be M Rated again but like the last time I will let you know in case you don't want to read M Rated scenes. I will also leave a message to let you know when it's safe again for you to read.**_

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Seven: I Love You  
**__**Beth**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**__She wrapped her arms around my neck "I'm sorry" She said._

_"Why? It's not your fault" I said._

_"I know but…" She obviously didn't know what to say so she just carried on hugging me._

_I put my hands on her hips and she leaned away from me, she moved her head towards me and her lips landed on mine and we started making out. She pulled me back a little to her until there was no space between us, she put her hands back in my pockets and I couldn't help but smile as we kissed._

_We stayed outside to make out for a while before going back inside before someone came looking for us. She went straight back to her cell and I went back to mine and I laid down on my bed, what was the girl doing to me?_

* * *

After I went back to my cell after I had spoken to Daryl about his horrific childhood I couldn't sleep thinking about what he went through so when everyone went to sleep and once I was sure they were asleep I quietly got up and went to Daryl's cell. I liked that Daryl had a cell upstairs and was the only one with a cell on the floor above because it meant that we had last chance of someone hearing us.

I seen him laying on his back with his shirt off and just his boxers on and I could tell he was awake, he looked up at me and shuffled over in bed and I went and laid down next to him, I put my head and hand on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me "You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm alright" He said.

"Can I stay tonight?" I asked.

"Of course" He told me.

I got up from the bed and started taking my top off and he looked at me with raised eyebrows "Don't get any ideas, I can't sleep with my jeans and top on" I told him and seen him smile. I took my jeans off and he moved around on the bed so that we could lay down under the covers, I got back into bed and we resumed our position from before "You're always so warm" I told him, he didn't reply but he rubbed his hand up and down my arm.

We laid there for about an hour in silence and then he spoke "You still awake?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Nope" I replied.

His hands fell from my arm to my bare waist and he rubbed his hand up and down giving me goose bumps. It made me shiver lightly and I think Daryl thought that I was cold so he wrapped his arms around me tighter. I placed a kiss on his bare chest and heard him sigh lightly "We should do this more often" He said.

"We should. I haven't been this comfortable in a long time and your really warm" I told him and heard him chuckle lightly.

As I laid here in Daryl's arms I realised that I didn't want to be anywhere else, I didn't ever want to leave his embrace. He was so warm, comfortable and he felt like home. Nothing has felt like home in a long time. He was my best friend and I knew I could tell him anything… no matter what he would come and save me and he would be there when I needed him. I loved him.

"What you thinking about?" He asked.

"I love you" I blurted out.

"I love you too" He said without hesitation.

_**M RATED**_

I leaned up and looked him in the eyes and I smiled at him and I placed my lips on his. His hands went to my bare waist and he gripped on tight like I was going to leave, just to make a point that I wasn't going anywhere I put my hands to his cheeks and held his face to mine. He moved slightly so he was laying above me, his leg went in between mine making him rub his knee against my groin.

We tangled ourselves in each other and I could feel him getting hard and my hands when to his butt where I gripped onto his butt on the outside of his boxers and he pulled back slightly "I'm not saying I don't like it but… Beth if we do this there's no going back" He told me.

"I'm ready" I said and he nodded.

He started placing kisses up and down my neck making my breath hitch, I wanted to make some groan of pleasure but I knew that everyone would hear me so I had to be quiet. I leaned up a little so I could take my bra off and then I threw it down on the floor, his hands instantly went to my breasts and he squeezed them slightly and I arched my back to fill his hands more.

We rolled around on the bed touching each other until eventually I ended up on top of him straddling him. I could feel him pressing against me, he grabbed my hips as I leaned down to kiss him again…

I started placing kisses on him from his lips down his neck, shoulder, chest and stomach until I reached the waistband of his boxers. I slipped my fingers through and pulled them down and once they were off I put them on the floor. I put my hand around his penis and then I followed it with my lips, he in took a sharp breath and I knew that he wanted to make some sort of sexual sound as well but obviously he couldn't.

After a few minutes he made me look up at him which I did and he rolled us over so I was beneath him once again and then he copied me by placing kisses down my cheeks, neck, shoulder, chest and stomach and he took my panties off me "You'll like this" He told me with a smirk.

He kissed up the inside of my thigh and stopped just before he got to my intimate area, he looked up at me once more with a smile before placing a soft kiss on… it… he pushed my legs down as they instinctly came up and he then placed his tongue on my clit.

After a minute or two he stopped and look up at me "You ready?" He asked.

"Yes" I breathed.

"I'll try and make this as painless as possible" He said and I nodded "I love you" He told me.

"I love you too" I said and his lips touched mine.

He guided himself into me, he stayed still for a moment to let me get used to the feel of him inside me and then he started moving slowly in and out to lessen the pain but it didn't really help it still hurt quite a lot and I think he picked up on this "You okay?" He asked and just nodded at him.

Soon the pain was forgotten and it was replaced by pleasure, the two of us kept a steady pace. I had my arms on his side holding onto him and my legs wrapped around his waist so he couldn't pull away from me to far before pushing back in. His hands were at my head and he was placing kisses on my neck.

I so badly wanted to moan out loud but knew I couldn't so instead I moved my hands around to his back and dug my nails in. As soon as I did that he started to pick up his pace a little and when he pushed back into me it was a little more harder which was becoming a bit painful and uncomfortable "Daryl slow down" breathed.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Just hurts a little" I said and he nodded before slowing down again.

I felt my body tense up and my mind started to sort of shut down and was only thinking of the pleasure I was getting from Daryl, I could tell from his face that he was getting close too. Our eyes locked on each other and I felt myself explode! The feeling was amazing, it only lasted a short time but it was still amazing, I watched on Daryl's face as he also climaxed and emptied himself into me.

_**IT'S SAFE**_

Daryl flopped down onto the bed next to me and I turned to face him, we smiled at each other for a while and then I kissed him "Was that okay? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" He questioned.

"It was amazing" I told him.

I woke up to the sound of Daryl speaking my name, I opened my eyes and seen him standing beside the bed "You better go before the others wake up" He told me, I nodded and slid out from under the covers and onto the cold floor. I got dressed and kissed Daryl before going downstairs and into my cell where I got undressed again then climbed into my bed and wrapped the covers around me to warm me up again.

It wasn't until now that I could feel the ache down below and I had to shift around to get comfortable again. I knew that actually losing my virginity would hurt but I didn't think I would feel pain the next day as well, it wasn't so painful that I wanted to cry but it was uncomfortable.

About ten minutes later as I was just drifting off again I two sets of feet walk past my cell and sneaked a look to see Rick and Daryl, shit I completely forgot. Daryl and Rick were going out on a supply run today because Judith needed some supplies, I'm so glad Daryl woke me up before Rick came up and found us in bed together.

Footsteps came walking towards my cell and I seen Daryl walk in, he came and kneeled down beside me "Rick wants you to watch Judith today. The run we're going on is going to a good few hours and Carol is going on watch duty in the tower in an hour" He told me.

"Okay, is she awake yet?" I asked him.

"No but she will be soon, want me to bring her in here?" He asked and I nodded.

He disappeared for a couple minutes but came back with her, I put her in the bed next to me on the wall side she didn't roll over and fall out of the bed and I put the covers and my arm around her "I'll see you later, I love you" He said.

"I love you too , be careful" I told him before kissing him a short sweet kiss.

He placed a little kiss on Judith's head as well before leaving the cell and leaving, I sighed and closed my eyes breathing in Judith's baby scent which always calmed me down no matter what mood I was in, it didn't take long for the tiredness to over take me and I fell asleep.

It was late evening when Daryl and Rick came back from the run, Judith was more then happy to see her daddy but by looking at the men's faces I knew that something was wrong so I gave Judith to Carl and told him to go and play with her for a little while. He huffed but went off towards his cell with her "What's the matter?" I asked them both worried, they were both back and seemed uninjured and they had the supplies they went out to get so what was wrong?

"We ran into some of the Woodbury heavies" Daryl stated.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They told us that The Governor is coming" Rick said.

"Coming? When?" I questioned.

"Didn't say… all they told us was that he was planning something and he was going to attack when we least expect it" Daryl explained "I don't think he'll attack for another couple of weeks at least if he wants to catch us by surprise. He knows that we've been warned and we'll be on high alert" He explained further.

"They said they've got a tank" Rick said.

"So… we've got Daryl" I said.

_**Who needs a tank when you have Daryl Dixon on your team? I know I would prefer to have Daryl during a zombie apocalypse. Thanks for reading, please leave a review. LMM06**_


	8. Chapter Eight: Caught In The Act

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter 8: Caught In The Act  
**__**Beth**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**__It was late evening when Daryl and Rick came back from the run, Judith was more then happy to see her daddy but by looking at the men's faces I knew that something was wrong so I gave Judith to Carl and told him to go and play with her for a little while. He huffed but went off towards his cell with her "What's the matter?" I asked them both worried, they were both back and seemed uninjured and they had the supplies they went out to get so what was wrong?_

_"We ran into some of the Woodbury heavies" Daryl stated._

_"What happened?" I asked._

_"They told us that The Governor is coming" Rick said._

_"Coming? When?" I questioned._

_"Didn't say… all they told us was that he was planning something and he was going to attack when we least expect it" Daryl explained "I don't think he'll attack for another couple of weeks at least if he wants to catch us by surprise. He knows that we've been warned and we'll be on high alert" He explained further._

_"They said they've got a tank" Rick said._

_"So… we've got Daryl" I said._

* * *

Everyone was freaking out that The Governor was coming to kill us all but I believed Daryl when he said that he wouldn't attack until our guard was down. He knows that we are going to be on high alert now so he'll wait it out and wait for his plan to be perfect with no faults, although I would be lying if I said that I wasn't worried for the attack. I wasn't the best shoot and we didn't have bullets to waste so would they put me in charge of getting Judith to safety? If they did, where do I take her? Will I have back up or will I be on my own? There was so many things still to figure out and we wasn't sure how much time we had.

I listened as everyone got settled into bed and started drifting off to sleep, I waited until I was sure everyone was sleep before sneaking up to Daryl's cell again and once there I found him putting a new sheet on his bed. I looked at his old bed sheet crumpled up on the floor and seen red spots of blood on it "Is that from me?" I asked him.

"Yeah" He said as he finished putting the new bed sheet one "How you feeling?" He asked me.

"I've got this dull ache that won't go away" I told him.

Daryl brought me into his arms and we stood there hugging "You staying tonight?" He asked me and I nodded against his chest, he pulled away and started getting undressed until he was left in his boxers. I also got undressed until I was left in my bra and panties then we slid into bed together, we wrapped our arms around each other and I felt him place a small kiss on my head.

"When The Governor attacks, what am I supposed to do?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What am I supposed to do? Do I take Judith and run? If so where do I run too? Do I help you fight? I'm not the best shot and I don't want to slow anyone down. What do you want me to do Daryl?" I questioned.

"I personally want you to take Judith and I want you to run away from here… go as far as you can. I will find you when it's all over I promise you but I can't have you and Judith in the firing line, I won't allow either of you to get hurt" He told me.

"Where shall I run? Which way? Is there a safe house somewhere?" I asked.

"No there's no safe house but run in the opposite direction, which ever way The Governor is coming from you just run in the opposite direction" He told me "Please Beth just run away from here and I will come and find you" He said and placed a kiss on the top of my head again.

I pulled away from him and leaned up on my elbow to look him in the eyes "Promise you'll find me?" I asked and he nodded "I'm gonna need you to survive this place Daryl… I can't do it on my own with Judith" I told him.

We laid there for a little while in silence just in each other's arms holding on like our lives depended on it and one day my life might depend on it. We were so wrapped up in each other we didn't hear the person walking towards our cell until they cleared their throat. The two of us turned around to face her in shock and seen Michonne standing there with a smile plastered on her face "Sorry to interrupt" She said.

"Michonne…" Daryl said and got out of bed and walked out of the cell with Michonne to talk to her but I could still hear them "Look no one knows about us and we want to keep it that way" Daryl told her sternly.

"Not my place to say anything" She replied.

"Thanks" He said.

"But if I'm keeping this secret then I want the full story, how about we go hunting tomorrow and we can talk about it" She said.

"Alright" He agreed.

He came back into the cell and got into the bed next to me, he brought me back into his arms and I put my head back on his chest. His hand slipped down to my hip and it rested there "Do you think she'll keep our secret?" I asked him.

"Yeah I think she will" He said.

_**Daryl**_

Beth sneaked back to her cell before everyone else woke up and after that I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to get up and get dressed. I went down to the table where I seen Michonne and Rick eating breakfast, I said hello to them before sitting down and eating some breakfast and once I finished Michonne suggested we leave now so we have the whole day to hunt. I told them that I needed to grab something from my cell before I went and I sneaked into Beth's cell and shook her a little to wake her up "I'm going now, won't be back until later" I told her and kissed her.

"Okay, well stay safe and make sure you and Michonne look after each other… and bring home food" She said and smiled at me "I love you" She told me and leaned up to kiss me again.

"I love you too" I said and left.

Me and Michonne were walking through the woods looking for animals but there didn't seem to be anything awake yet, there were no tracks in the area apart from the odd walker but that was about all. I wanted us to bring something good home if we were going to be out here for so long, it would be a shame if we only came back with a squirrel.

"So… you and Beth? The farmer's daughter?" Michonne questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah I know, I never thought… her of all people" I said.

"Who did you think? Carol?" She asked.

"Honestly yeah I thought me and Carol would hook up eventually" I replied.

"How did it start?" She asked.

"When we went on the first run together and brought back the booze, I had to take her to bed because she was so drunk she couldn't walk. She kissed me and then the next day we spoke about what happened and we kissed again, we did that for a while, sneaking off to make out like teenagers and then we decided that we wanted to be together. I didn't want people thinking that I was taking advantage of a young, innocent pretty girl during a zombie apocalypse so I told her that we shouldn't be together because of the age difference and I don't think her dad and Maggie would be happy about it so Beth suggested that we keep it a secret… and we did" I explained to her.

"You sleep with her yet…?" She asked.

"Not last night the night before" I told her.

"How was it? Was it like a porno? You know the naughty farmer's daughter?" She questioned laughing.

"Oh my God…" I said and chuckled "It was… awkward at first but it was good" I told her.

"Her first time?" She asked and I nodded "Well you should feel lucky, I know that to Beth her virginity meant a lot to her and she's gave it to you" She told me "To a girl that's a huge thing" She said.

Me and Michonne hunted for a few more hours before circling back towards the prison which took another few hours, I had a couple squirrels and Michonne had a couple rabbits. As the prison came into view Michonne stopped walking, I stopped also a couple steps ahead of her "Look if you and Beth want to keep your relationship a secret then your secret is safe with me but… If Hershel finds out I think he'll be more mad at the fact you were seeing his daughter behind his back, I just think that he'll prefer it if you just be open and honest about it" She told me.

"I didn't want us to get together and be in a secret relationship. I want to be able to walk around holding her hand or kiss her whenever and wherever I want, I don't want to sneak around but it is what it is" I said.

When I got back to C Block I seen Beth rocking Judith who seemed restless, on the table I seen a bottle, diapers and wipes meaning that she had tried giving Judith a bottle and changing her but that wasn't what was wrong. She looked up at me with a tired smile and then back down at Judith and sighed deeply as she tried rocking her a different way "I think she's teething" She told me.

"Give her here" I told her and she handed Judith over to me "I'll take over, you go and sleep or something" I said and she nodded, she looked around to make sure no one was looking before placing a short kiss on my lips and then she turned back towards the cells and went into hers "What's the matter?" I asked Judith. She cried for another couple minutes before finally falling asleep. I didn't want to move her and risk waking her so I sat down at the table and just held her there, I heard Rick laughing as he walked in and I shushed him "Just got her to sleep… Beth thinks she's teething" I told him in a whisper.

Rick took her off me and she stirred but didn't wake up "I usually made myself scarce when Carl was teething" He told me and we chuckled lightly "Thanks for all your help with her" He said and I nodded once.

I went over to Beth's cell and seen her laying on her bed looking up "You alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm just tired" She said "Judith has been crying all day and it's been tiring trying to settle her, she'll stop for an hour or so and sleep and then she'll wake up and start all over again" She further explained.

"Well I'll leave you to get some sleep then" I said.

"Are you on watch tonight?" She asked quietly in case someone heard her and I nodded "Great, I'll meet you there when everyone goes to sleep" She said and I smiled at her before turning to leave.

* * *

Beth wrapped her arms around me on the platform and my hands went straight to her hips, we started walking backwards and I opened the door of the cabin and we walked backwards inside. I closed the door over and as soon as it was closed Beth went to work on my belt, her fingers fumbled for a couple moments before my belt finally came off and then she un done my jeans.

I laid her down on the floor and leaned over her and started placing kisses down her neck and I pulled away long enough to take her jeans and top off, she dragged my shirt off me and flung it across the cabin. She started pushing my jeans off and went to take my boxers off too "Your eager tonight" I said with a laugh and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I've got lots of energy" She told me and smirked.

As I laid on the floor next to her Beth moved to go and grab her clothes because she was cold and I did the same. She came back to me after getting dressed and placed her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her "Damn girl you weren't lying when you said you've got lots of energy" I joked.

"I've always got lots of energy for you" She said and laughed.

**_So Michonne is in on the little secret, how long do you think it will be before Maggie or Hershel find out about them? Thank you for all the support you amazing people, please carry on to follow, favourite and review. LMM06_**


	9. Chapter Nine: Too Close

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Nine: Too Close  
**__**Beth**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**Beth wrapped her arms around me on the platform and my hands went straight to her hips, we started walking backwards and I opened the door of the cabin and we walked backwards inside. I closed the door over and as soon as it was closed Beth went to work on my belt, her fingers fumbled for a couple moments before my belt finally came off and then she un done my jeans._

_I laid her down on the floor and leaned over her and started placing kisses down her neck and I pulled away long enough to take her jeans and top off, she dragged my shirt off me and flung it across the cabin. She started pushing my jeans off and went to take my boxers off too "Your eager tonight" I said with a laugh and placed a kiss on her lips._

_"I've got lots of energy" She told me and smirked._

_As I laid on the floor next to her Beth moved to go and grab her clothes because she was cold and I did the same. She came back to me after getting dressed and placed her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her "Damn girl you weren't lying when you said you've got lots of energy" I joked._

_"I've always got lots of energy for you" She said and laughed._

* * *

Me and Daryl have been sneaking around together as a couple for three months now and I was surprised that we had managed to keep it a secret this long. Michonne had kept her word and she hadn't told anyone about us, she usually gave us a smirk when she seen us sitting together at breakfast or something… I was worried that someone would notice the smirks and add everything up and they would find out. Daryl on the other hand wasn't all that worried about anyone finding out, it was him who had an issue with people knowing about us being a couple… he didn't want people to think he was a dirty old man or something.

I hated that we had to sneak around all the time and we never got to spend any time together around the prison so I had come up with the idea of Daryl teaching me how to use a crossbow as another way to protect myself. I had asked Rick and dad if it was okay and Rick said he was okay with it if Daryl didn't mind and dad said he was glad that I wanted to learn more so I went and told Daryl the good news… he seemed a bit off the idea for a little while but eventually he agreed to help me after I told him that it would mean that we get to spend time together and I will have another way to protect myself if I ever need it.

We went out to the courtyard and Daryl grabbed some empty cans for target practise and he set them out "First you gotta learn how to hold it" He said, he handed me the crossbow and told me to hold it how I thought it needed to be held which I did "Not bad but…" He didn't finish his sentence he came up behind me instead, I knew his groin was only an inch away from my and I had to try my hardest not to move back into him.

Daryl grabbed the crossbow and he moved the crossbow into my shoulder "Better?" I asked him and he moved away from me and nodded "What now?" I asked him.

"Now you gotta learn how to load it" He said.

That was harder then it looked, I thought that it would be easy to use the crossbow but it was becoming frustrating. I knew that Daryl was getting inpatient with me so before we started arguing we decided to call it a day, calm down and then try again tomorrow. Part of me wished that I hadn't suggested learning how to use it because now I'm going to have to stick it out, me and Daryl were not the most patient of people.

After calling it a day I went back inside to get some lunch and once I walked through the door Rick came over to me and asked if I could watch Judith so he can go on watch, I agreed and took him off her, she was still teething so she was still grumpy.

Everyone had gone outside to soak up the sun and do some work so I was in C Block on my own until Daryl came in to get a drink, he came and sat at the table with me and we sat there in silence for a little "Crossbow's are not as easy to shoot as I thought" I told him and he chuckled lightly "Thanks for teaching me anyway" I said to him.

"It's alright, I want you to be able to protect yourself" He told me.

Judith started crying lightly and I sighed and started rocking her lightly to try and calm her down but I needed something cold for her teeth, it was a shame that we didn't have a freezer because we could get some teething rings or something "Do we have anything she can chew on?" I asked Daryl.

He got up from his seat and started having a look around and he held up a wash cloth, he put some cold water on it and handed it to Judith who started biting on it and it stopped her crying "My mama used to give me a cold wash cloth when I was teething" He told me and sat back down on his seat.

"A wash cloth?" I asked.

"Yeah… my dad used to give me and Merle whiskey to knock us out for a while and my mama gave us a cold wash cloth" He said.

"Your dad gave you whiskey?" I asked in shock.

"Well it's not the worst thing he's done" He replied.

"That doesn't make it any better" I told him.

"No it don't but…" He just shrugged.

"No offence but your dad was an asshole" I told him.

"Yeah I know" He said.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Dunno… don't care" He replied.

It was sad that Daryl had such a bad up bringing and I could never even imagine my mom and dad hitting me, giving me alcohol, treating me crap… how did Daryl turn out to be such a good person after his rubbish start in life? After knowing the childhood he and Merle had I sort of understood why Merle was the way he was, he didn't rely on anybody because he thought everyone would let him down, he didn't let anyone in because he thought he was worthless because of his parents.

As Judith drifted off to sleep I took the wash cloth off her and put it down on the table, I didn't want to risk moving her and wake her up so I decided to sit there with Judith. I looked up at Daryl and seen him smiling at me "What?" I asked.

"You look so natural sitting there with her like that, you're a natural mother" He told me.

I looked down at Judith and smiled lightly "She needs a mother figure" I said.

"It's a lot to take on at 18" He stated.

"Daryl in the world we live in right now… anything you do is a lot to take on, look at Carl… he's 13 years old and he never thinks twice before pulling the trigger on a gun. Carol had to watch Rick shoot her daughter when she became a walker" I seen Daryl look down at the mention of Sophia "Life isn't easy for anyone here, I might be 18 but that doesn't mater. Judith needs some sort of mother figure in her life now that Lori isn't here and everyone else is so busy trying to protect the group and I stepped up and took care of the baby" I explained to him.

"I didn't mean to upset you I was just stating that you're doing a lot for an 18 year old" He said.

Everyone needs to stop acting like I'm sort of 16 year old kid, Daryl of all people should know that I'm not a kid anymore. I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking that I can't do anything without someone holding my hand and helping me, Carl is 13 years old and he's killed not just zombies but he's taken human life as well and no one stops and thinks that he's the kid here. Carl should be locked in here with me and being protected from all of this, not out there fighting like a grown man.

Daryl must have known that he's pissed me off a little because he leaned over and kissed me before standing up and leaving me alone in C Block with Judith. Why did he always walk away when things get stressful? He's the one that's acting like a child walking away instead of sitting here and sorting out the problem, I'm more grown up then half the people here!

Maggie came in and sat down next to me "Beth I need to talk to you" She said to me.

"What's the matter?" I asked her worried.

"I seen you an Daryl earlier, when he was teaching you how to use the crossbow. He was standing behind you so close and the two of you looked so comfortable with it, is there something going on that I don't know about?" She asked me.

"No there's nothing" I said.

"Bible?" She asked.

"Bible" I repeated and felt so guilty!

"Beth if you have a crush on Daryl then fine I understand, he's the guy with crossbow who protects the group but… he's nearly 40 years old and your just 18 years old. If he does anything that makes you uncomfortable, you know if he tries it on with you or something then you let me know and I'll sort him out for you" She told me.

"Maggie there's nothing going on with Daryl and there never will" I said.

She seemed happy with what she heard and she got up from her seat next to me and went to her cell, when did I become such a good liar? Maybe Daryl was right when he said that we needed to keep our relationship a secret, I didn't think it would bother Maggie… the age difference thing but obviously it did.

I laid awake in my bed just looking up at the mattress above me, I couldn't sleep because I couldn't get comfortable. I missed Daryl's arms being around me making me feel loved, warm and protected. I wanted to get out of bed and walk up to his cell and sneak into the bed next to him but we hadn't spoke since he walked out of C Block earlier and I didn't know what to say to him. He should have come and apologised to me in all fairness considering he's the one that walked away from me, I was more then willing to try and sort the problem out.

Soft footsteps filled my ears so I turned to look at the door to see who walked past, Daryl stood in the doorway of my cell and I moved over in the bed allowing him room to squeeze in next to me. He smiled and started getting undressed then he got in next to me and I instantly went into his arms "I'm sorry" He whispered.

As we were in my cell on the bottom floor I realised that we were going to have to be as quiet as mice if we didn't want to get caught "It's okay just… stop walking away" I whispered back. We laid in silence for a few moments before I leaned up and started kissing him. He responded to my straight away and I ended up straddling him, I could feel him getting excited already which made me smile. I decided that I wanted to be the one in charge of this tonight so when his hands come to my hips to role me over again I pushed his arms down. I held my hands on his biceps and shook my head at him "I'm in charge of this tonight" I breathed.

_**M RATED**_

As I said that I felt him harden even more again me and I leaned my head down to his neck where I placed kiss after kiss down to the waistband of his boxers, I grabbed his penis on the outside of the boxer shorts and rubbed it lightly making him suck in a breath. I took the boxers off him and grabbed his penis strongly in my hand before placing my lips around it, his hands went to the back of my head and I felt him push my head down lower.

I didn't want him to finish just yet so I stopped the blow job and I stood up in front of him, he looked at me in question but then I took my panties off and he smirked. He studied me before using his index finger to beckon me over. When I was stood next to him he held his hand out and used it to rub my vagina, I had to hold back a pleasurable moan.

I moved his hand away and got back onto the bed and straddled his hips again, I lifted myself up a little and I guided his penis to my vagina and then lowered myself onto it. We both kept still for a moment getting used to the feel and then we started a steady pace together… so that we didn't accidentally make any noise I put my face to his and then he kissed me.

_**SAFE TO READ AGAIN**_

When we were both done I got off him and laid down next to him on the bed again, I placed my hand and head on his chest and placed a light kiss where his heart is as he played with my hair which was oddly relaxing.

The two of us sat in silence when we heard Rick and my dad walking this way "I'm just gonna check on Beth before I go to bed, night Rick" I heard my dad say. He sounded like he was by the entrance so we had about 10 seconds before he got here, Daryl jumped out of my bed and grabbed his clothes as fast as he could and hid under my bed. I closed my eyes just as my dad reached the cell. I heard him walk in and then his lips met my forehead "Night baby girl" He whispered before leaving.

I heard my dad go to his cell and I heard him close the door over, Daryl got out from under the bed and let out a breath and started getting dressed "I better go back up to my bed in case he comes back" He whispered to me once he was dressed and I nodded.

"I love you" I breathed as I kissed him.

"Love you too" I heard him murmur and then he left.

That was just too damn close.

_**There wasn't a big response to the last chapter :( I know you guys can do better :) Please leave a review. LMM06**_


	10. Chapter Ten: Late

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Ten: Late  
**__**Beth**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**The two of us sat in silence when we heard Rick and my dad walking this way "I'm just gonna check on Beth before I go to bed, night Rick" I heard my dad say. He sounded like he was by the entrance so we had about 10 seconds before he got here, Daryl jumped out of my bed and grabbed his clothes as fast as he could and hid under my bed. I closed my eyes just as my dad reached the cell. I heard him walk in and then his lips met my forehead "Night baby girl" He whispered before leaving._

_I heard my dad go to his cell and I heard him close the door over, Daryl got out from under the bed and let out a breath and started getting dressed "I better go back up to my bed in case he comes back" He whispered to me once he was dressed and I nodded._

_"I love you" I breathed as I kissed him._

_"Love you too" I heard him murmur and then he left._

_That was just too damn close._

* * *

No period again today. I was due to come on my period last week and I still hadn't had it and I was beginning to become worried, it's not like me and Daryl have been having using condoms when we've been having sex. I know that we should have been more sensible and thought about this but we didn't, I wasn't sure that I was pregnant I might not have had my period because of all the stress I've been under lately… what was I telling Daryl? Should I say anything to Daryl until I knew for sure? What was I going to tell my dad if I am pregnant? What about Maggie? I told her there was nothing going on between me and Daryl.

Okay Beth calm down I kept telling myself but it didn't seem to help. I thought about everything and decided that I wasn't going to tell Daryl about this until I knew for sure, there was no need to worry him for no reason. How would he react if I was pregnant? Would he freak out? Would he be happy? Sad? Angry? Supportive? I needed to calm down and think rationally, I don't want him thinking that there was something wrong so I needed to calm it down a little.

I knew that he was going on a run today so I was going to go and join him, I got up off my bed and walked out to the table and asked him if I could go with him and he agreed. He looked at me funny before climbing on to the bike and then once I was on the bike and holding on to him he started the bike and we drove off.

We went out to the bike and we drove to the supply place and we went in, I went to the female hygiene area and picked up two pregnancy tests and shoved them in my jacket pocket before Daryl could see them. I then seen packs of condoms so I grabbed them as well before going back to Daryl who was putting some fruit tins in a bag "You alright?" He asked me with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" I told him with a fake smile and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me what's wrong" He said.

"Nothing Daryl I'm fine" I said and walked off towards the baby section to see what I could salvage, surprisingly there was quiet a lot of stuff left so I grabbed everything Judith would need. At the corner of my eye I seen a pair of white booties for a new born baby and couldn't help but smile at them, I wanted to pick them up but I knew it was stupid so I decided to leave them and I had a look around and picked some more supplies up from the store.

Just as we were about to leave walkers started coming through the front door of the store so I grabbed my knife and Daryl got his crossbow ready, there was only 10 of them and I knew we could take them but I wasn't expecting one to come up behind me. I felt the hand on my shoulder and the walker groan in my ear. I grabbed the walkers hand and shoved it away from me before stabbing it in the head, I turned back to Daryl and helped him take down the walkers that were blocking our exit.

I tripped on something on the floor and a walkers teeth came within an inch of my arm but Daryl managed to got it in the head with his arrow, he helped me up and we grabbed our bags before running to the bike and on the way we took down the walkers that got in our way. The bike was being swarmed so Daryl started shooting them and I approached them with my knife.

We managed to clear the bike but there was more coming so we jumped on the bike and Daryl started the bike and drove off as fast as he could, I just about had enough time to grab onto him. We pulled over after about 20 minutes and Daryl got up off the bike, I also got off the back to stretch my back which was sore from when I fell over at the store "You alright?" He asked me.

"My back hurts where I fell onto the floor" I said and stretched it a little "What about you? You okay?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'm fine" He told me and we hugged.

When we got back to the prison me and Daryl went into C Block and placed the bags of supplies down on the table and everyone started reaching in and grabbing them like vultures. The group thanked me and Daryl, some went to their cells, some went outside and Maggie said she was going to the bathroom… I would have to wait then to do my pregnancy test.

I walked to the spot where me and Daryl used to hide out at and I sat down against the wall and within 10 minutes Daryl showed up and sat down next to me "What's wrong?" He asked and I was about to tell him I'm fine but he jumped "And don't bullshit and tell me you're fine… you've been off for a couple days" He said.

"I can't say" I said "Daryl you have to trust me… I need to find some things out for definite before I talk to you… I promise you'll know by tonight" I said to him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me in confusion.

"Just trust me" I told him.

"Trust is earned Beth" He said.

"I haven't earned your trust? Daryl if you don't trust me then why are you with me?" I asked standing up in anger.

He also stood up and I took a couple of steps away from him "Well these past couple days I've been asking you what's wrong and you've been avoiding me… I just want to know what's wrong. If you trust me then you will tell me what's the matter with you" He said.

"That's not fair" I told him.

"Yes it is" He stated.

"I'll speak to you later Daryl" I said.

I didn't want to argue anymore so I walked away from him and went to the bathroom, thankfully there was no one in here so I took both the pregnancy tests to get a more accurate answer. After I peed on the stick I put the sticks back in the box and back in my pocket, I waited for what seemed like forever before checking them.

Negative.

I let out a sigh of relief and took the pregnancy tests with me back to my cell where I hid them under my mattress until I could get rid of them. I walked back out of my cell and seen Daryl talking to Rick and I didn't want to interrupt them so I waited behind them to finish their conversation "Sorry Beth do you need something?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I need to speak to Daryl" I told him.

Rick walked away from us and I asked Daryl to follow me which he did and we went to our little secret spot. I leaned against the wall and Daryl stood a little away from me thinking that I wanted to argue some more "I haven't had a period this month" I said.

His face turned to shock "What?" He asked shocked.

"I haven't had a period this month" I repeated "The reason I wanted to go out on the run with you was to pick up a pregnancy test… I didn't want to say anything to you to freak you out before I knew for sure" I explained.

"Did you take the tests?" He asked.

"Yeah it's negative" I told him.

"Thank God" He said.

"Daryl we need to be more careful because as much as I love Judith we cannot bring another baby into this mess… it's not fair to bring a baby into this world. Judith isn't going to get to go to school, go to prom, get a driving license, graduate high school and college… she can't lead a normal life and it wouldn't be fair for us to bring another child into that" I explained to him.

"You're right" He said.

"I picked up some condoms whilst we were out on the run" I told him.

"Okay good" He said.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I wanted to know for sure first before I said anything… that's all" I told him with a small shrug.

He walked towards me and placed a small kiss on my lips "I agree with everything you just said but even if you were pregnant then I promise then I would have been there for you and I would've stepped up to the mark" He told me.

"I love you" I said and hugged him.

"I love you too" He said into my hair and placed a kiss on my head.

Me and Daryl stayed there in each others arms for a few minutes before going back inside before someone came looking for us, I walked back into my cell and looked under my mattress to make sure no one had found the pregnancy tests and then I sat on my bed and started thinking about what would have happened if I was pregnant.

Daryl said that he would have been there for me and supported me but would he? Daryl would have been an amazing dad to my child if I was pregnant, he's great with Judith and when Rick was getting over Lori's death he took over the daddy role and did everything that he could for her without stepping over the boundaries.

Well I wasn't pregnant so there is no need to over think it all and think about all of the what ifs… a small part of me wished that I was pregnant because I have always wanted to have my own family but as I explained to Daryl it wouldn't be fair to bring a child into this sort of life. I love Judith so much and I couldn't imagine my life without her now but I just couldn't bring in another baby, we were stretched to the limits with Judith already.

When everyone was asleep I went up to Daryl's cell and seen him doing some press ups on the floor, I stood in the doorway and admired him for a moment before he stood up "You alright?" He asked and I just nodded "What's on your mind?" He asked as we sat down on his bed.

"Just what would have happened if I was pregnant, how we would have made it work considering that we're stretched to the limits with Judith already… I'm happy that I'm not pregnant because of the reasons I said earlier but I'm a little sad because I always wanted my own children" I told him and I shrugged a little.

"Well maybe if we survive the apocalypse and the world gets back to normal then maybe we can maybe settle down with kids and everything" He said.

When me and Daryl went to sleep he had his back to me and I laid behind him, I seen his scars on his back and it made my heart sink as I thought about what sort of childhood he had. My finger traced his scars and he shifted in his sleep so I stopped not wanting to wake him.

If we wasn't in a zombie apocalypse, me and Daryl were together, I was pregnant and Daryl's dad was still around then I'm telling you my child would not be around him! I wouldn't be able to trust him with my child, I know Daryl wouldn't want the child around him either… I need to stop doing all these what ifs.

I'm not pregnant, end of story.

**Well what do you think? Are you glad that Beth's not pregnant or do you think her and Daryl should have a baby? Make sure you leave a review and let me know what's going on inside your pretty little heads. LMM06**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Not Stupid

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Eleven: Not Stupid  
**__**Beth**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**__When everyone was asleep I went up to Daryl__'__s cell and seen him doing some press ups on the floor, I stood in the doorway and admired him for a moment before he stood up __"__You alright?__"__ He asked and I just nodded __"__What__'__s on your mind?__"__ He asked as we sat down on his bed._

"_Just what would have happened if I was pregnant, how we would have made it work considering that we__'__re stretched to the limits with Judith already__…__ I__'__m happy that I__'__m not pregnant because of the reasons I said earlier but I__'__m a little sad because I always wanted my own children__"__ I told him and I shrugged a little._

"_Well maybe if we survive the apocalypse and the world gets back to normal then maybe we can maybe settle down with kids and everything__"__ He said._

_When me and Daryl went to sleep he had his back to me and I laid behind him, I seen his scars on his back and it made my heart sink as I thought about what sort of childhood he had. My finger traced his scars and he shifted in his sleep so I stopped not wanting to wake him. _

_If we wasn__'__t in a zombie apocalypse, me and Daryl were together, I was pregnant and Daryl__'__s dad was still around then I__'__m telling you my child would not be around him! I wouldn__'__t be able to trust him with my child, I know Daryl wouldn__'__t want the child around him either__…__ I need to stop doing all these what ifs._

_I__'__m not pregnant, end of story._

* * *

Since my pregnancy scare last month me and Daryl have been extra cautious when we've been having sex, we always made sure we had condoms and if we don't have condoms then we don't have sex that's it. Every run Daryl went out on he always brought back condoms, even if we have more then enough… he's got them hidden in his cell so people don't find them and ask questions but if you found them you would be surprised at the amount we have, 52 to be exact. I don't know how much sex Daryl is expecting to have but…whew that's a lot.

The two of us were on the watch tower duty tonight and I was so excited, we haven't had sex in a couple weeks, last week I was on my period and the week before we just couldn't get in any alone time and we were tired. We've got a garden growing vegetables and herbs, my dads idea, and we had all been working to make sure they stay alive to eat. Tonight for dinner we had the peas that my dad had grown and they were some of the best peas I had ever had in my life!

I grabbed my jacket and started heading out to go on watch but I stopped off at my dads cell to say goodnight "I'm going now" I told him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay darling. It's cold out there so make sure that you wrap up warm, listen to Daryl and keep safe" He told me and I nodded and kissed him on the cheek again before leaving.

When I got up to the platform I seen that Daryl had already done his checks for this hour so I went straight inside the cabin to warm up. I sat on the floor with my back against the wall and grabbed the blanket pulling it over me, Daryl came in and sat down next to me and placing a kiss on my cheek "You look tired" He stated.

"Thanks, you know how to make a woman feel good" I said sarcastically.

He chuckled lightly and his hand started playing with my hair "I didn't mean it like that, it was an observation… you not been sleeping lately?" He asked me.

"Honestly I can't remember the last time I had more then four hours sleep in one go" I replied.

"Well why don't you go back in and go to sleep. We can do this tomorrow night" He told me.

"No I want to stay out here with you" I told him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Okay well, go to sleep" He told me.

When I woke up I seen that Daryl wasn't next to me, I looked out the window and seen Daryl standing on the platform with his crossbow ready to fire which made me think that there was something wrong. I got up and joined him on the platform and he turned to look at me "Something wrong?" I asked indicating to the crossbow.

He lowered the crossbow and shook his head "Just in case" He told me.

We knew that the next person was due to come on duty sometime soon so we took a couple steps away from each other and we made it look like we had been working all night instead of me sleeping. I looked towards the C Block door and seen my dad coming out and walking towards us "My dad's coming" I stated, Daryl turned and my dad waved his hand.

"Baby come down here a minute" Dad called out.

"I'll see you later" I said to Daryl and it took every inch of power to not kiss him.

I got down to my dad who kissed my cheek "Rick and Carol are going out on a run, can you go and help Carl with Judith?" He asked me and I nodded.

_**Daryl**_

Hershel came up to the platform and stood there next to me and took a deep breath "Not as fit as I used to be with one leg" He said and we both chuckled "Tyreese and Sasha will be out in a little while to take over for you… I wanted to talk to you about something first though" He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Beth" He stated and I think I knew where this was going.

"What about her?" I asked playing dumb.

"I've seen the way she looks at you and I've seen the way you look at her. Now I'm not saying that there's something going on between the two of you but I need to say this. She's my little girl, she's 18 years old and I will do anything I can to protect her… I've heard Maggie speak to Beth about the same thing and although Maggie is totally against you I'm not. I think you're a good man and I know that you'll keep her safe but I need you to bare in mind that she's just turned 18... You're grown" He told me.

"I'll keep her safe" I told him which neither confirmed or denied that we were together.

"I'm not stupid Daryl, whenever I go looking for her you always seem to be missing as well. It's none of my business who she dates but I don't like my baby keeping secrets from me, she never used to and I'm hoping she wouldn't now" He said.

"Okay" I said.

We decide to end the conversation there because Tyreese and Sasha showed up, Hershel left the tower before they reached the stairs. When they came up I told what they needed to know before going down the stairs and walking into C Block, as I walked past Beth, Hershel threw me a knowing look so I just looked down at the floor and walked towards my cell to get some sleep as I hadn't slept all night.

I woke up a while later and walked out to get something to eat. Beth was singing to Judith and sending her off to sleep, I smiled at her and sat on the opposite side of the table from her.

Her face fell "What's the matter?" She asked me.

"Where's your dad?" I asked her.

"He's outside why?" She asked.

"When he called you down from the tower earlier he came up to the platform and he told me that he wasn't stupid, he's seen the way we look at each other, he's noticed that when he can't find you I'm normally missing as well… he told me that I have to remember I'm grown and you're 18. Beth he either knows about us or he thinks that we might be getting to know each other, either way he didn't tell me we couldn't see each other. He said that you never kept secrets from him and he's hoping that you don't start now" I explained to her.

"I'll speak to him" She said.

"And say what?" I asked.

"The truth I guess" She replied.

"Okay, want me to be there with you?" I asked.

"No I'll do it… he needs to hear it from me" She said.

"Okay well I'll be here if you need me" I told her.

_**Beth**_

Everyone went off to bed until it was just me and my dad left at the table, he got up to go to bed but I grabbed his arm and asked him to stay which he did. He sat back down next to me and looked at me with his concerned eyes "I gotta talk to you about something" I said and he nodded once for me to continue "I spoke to Daryl" I told him.

"Ah. I thought this might have something to do with that" He told me.

"I'm gonna be honest with you… we're together" I admitted.

"He's your boyfriend?" He questioned.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Okay well… he's a good man and I know he'll keep you safe and right now that's all I want for you" He told me.

"Dad I love him and he loves me" I said.

"How long ya'll been sneaking around?" He asked.

"We been together for about 4 months" I answered.

"That long?" He asked.

"Yeah and I'm sorry we lied daddy but he was scared that everyone would think of him as a dirty old man or something… he told me he didn't want people thinking he was taking advantage of me as it's the end of the world and everything, it was my idea for us to be a secret not his. He didn't want that but I wanted him, he wanted me and that's what we decided" I explained.

"As long as you're happy baby" He told me.

"I am" I said and started smiling "He looks after me, tells me he loves me all the time, he makes me feel like a princess daddy and I love him" I said "Can we keep this between us? Maggie spoke to me because she thought there was something going on and she told me that she didn't want me and Daryl together and she basically told me Daryl's fear… she thinks he would advantage of me… I don't want her to know if that's what she's going to think" I explained.

"I don't want to keep secrets from my family but it's not my secret to tell" He said and placed a kiss on my cheek.

When my dad went to bed I got up from my seat and I went to Daryl's cell where I seen him laying on his bed with no shirt or jeans on. He sat up when I came in waiting for me to tell him what had happened and I just smiled at him "He's okay and he won't tell Maggie" I said and he smiled back at me, I went and sat on the bed next to him and I laid my head on his shoulder "I'm glad that he's okay with this" I told him.

"Me too" He said.

"I think you should go and talk to my dad tomorrow, speak to him as my boyfriend and make sure he knows that you love me, care about me and keep me safe… I told him but he needs to hear it from you" I said.

"Alright I'll do that" He said.

"You alright? You seem a little distracted" I told him.

"I'm alright" He told me and kissed me.

_**There's a new writer called MrsDarylDixon14 and she has published 2 Walking Dead stories. One is called Black Water and I honestly think you guys should check it out. There's only one chapter so far but she promised that another would be up soon. Her other story is called Back In Contact and it's a Daryl and Carol story which is also off to a great start. We need to give her some FanFiction love! **_

_**Sorry this chapter is pretty short but I promise the next one will be longer. Make sure you leave a review so I know what you guys are thinking, thanks for all of the support so far I love you all. LMM06**_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Valentine's Day

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Twelve: Valentine's Day  
**__**Daryl**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**__When my dad went to bed I got up from my seat and I went to Daryl's cell where I seen him laying on his bed with no shirt or jeans on. He sat up when I came in waiting for me to tell him what had happened and I just smiled at him "He's okay and he won't tell Maggie" I said and he smiled back at me, I went and sat on the bed next to him and I laid my head on his shoulder "I'm glad that he's okay with this" I told him._

_"Me too" He said._

_"I think you should go and talk to my dad tomorrow, speak to him as my boyfriend and make sure he knows that you love me, care about me and keep me safe… I told him but he needs to hear it from you" I said._

_"Alright I'll do that" He said._

_"You alright? You seem a little distracted" I told him._

_"I'm alright" He told me and kissed me._

* * *

I was on a run with Michonne and we were walking down a street that was littered with stores. We hadn't found a lot here but we had managed to get a little bit of food that would last for a couple weeks if we ration it properly. Me and Michonne had decided to look in separate stores but stay close, it was a way to get finished quicker and go home. I walked past a jewellers and I had a little look in the window where I seen a necklace, it was a silver necklace that had a small D on it.

Valentine's day was today and I wanted to give Beth something so against my better judgment I smashed the window and grabbed the necklace off the display mat and put it in my pocket. Michonne came rushing out of the store she was in to see what the noise was "What are you doing?" She asked me like I was crazy.

"I was getting something for Beth" I told her and a large smile washed over her face "Shut up" I said and nudged her lightly and carried on walking around.

We found a store at the end of the street that was virtually untouched. Looking in the window I seen that the reason it hadn't been touched was because there was walkers inside, at least 30 of them, me and Michonne knew that we could take them and then we could ransack the place.

Michonne went to the back of the store and I stayed at the front and then we both went in, I used up all my arrows and then got my knife out and started stabbing them in the head to kill them. I seen Michonne swinging her katana around killing all of the walkers that got in her way, I seen one creeping up behind her so I rushed over and got it in the head just as it was about to grab her "Thanks" She said out of breath.

There were about ten walkers left, Michonne went straight for it and started swinging her katana around once again, I went and got the remaining few with my knife. A sly walker on the floor started chomping it's teeth at my leg but I managed to sink my knife into his skull just in time. Too close. All of the walkers had been killed and me and Michonne took a couple moments to look around the store and seen that nothing had been taken, we could take the whole store back to the prison with us "You start gathering boxes and I'll bring the car around" I told her.

We grabbed boxes and boxes of stuff that we would need ranging from baby supplies for ass kicker, food, water, soap, girly things, condoms, pain killers, first aid kits, knives… we had enough supplies to last us probably a year and maybe more if we ration it well.

We squeezed as many boxes into the car as we could and Michonne even ended up with a few heavy one's on her lap. I couldn't believe our luck at finding this place, things were starting to look up for us and I think that we all might actually survive this… we had supplies, a safe place to stay… I had even gone back into the store and looked behind the counter to see three guns and at least 500 rounds of ammo.

As me and Michonne pulled up to the prison the group came outside to greet us "Guess what…" Michonne said "We found a general store that was untouched… so we grabbed everything, we have a years worth of supplies here" She explained and opened all the doors to the car, everyone was laughing with joy and in shock at how much we had grabbed "And there's more there, we secured the place to keep people out but we'll have to go there soon before anyone else stumbles across it" She told them.

I looked over at Beth and seen her smirking at me but she looked down before Maggie caught on. Everyone grabbed as much as they could and we walked inside with it and put it down, everything that was grabbed was shared out evenly between the group and we put everything else in a storage cell which only me and Rick had to keys too in case someone got greedy but I trusted the group not to do that.

The group dispersed to put their stock in their cells and as Beth walked towards her I went and caught up with her, I reached into my pocket and got out a notebook and a pack of pens that I had picked up and handed them to her "I know the one you got is nearly finished" I told her and she smiled in thanks at me "There's something interesting written on the first page" I said to her and walked away from the cell.

_**Beth**_

Daryl walked away and I opened the notebook to the first page and seen a note written in Daryl's messy hand writing:

_I'm on the tower duty tonight, meet me there when everyone has gone to sleep… got a present for you_

When everyone was asleep I left my cell and I left the block and went to the tower, I climbed up the steps and seen Daryl standing on the platform studying the area. We greeted each other with a kiss and then went inside the cabin closing the door to keep the evening chill out, we sat down on the floor under the new blanket he had got today from the run and we snuggled up "So… present?" I questioned.

He chuckled lightly and reached into his pocket and held out a long silver chain that had a small D pendant on it. It was beautiful, I took it out of his hands and studied it "The D stands for my name obviously but also so you know that I'm always there with you, even when I'm on a run or if… something ever happens to me" He said.

"Don't" I stated "Nothing will happen to you" I told him.

Daryl put the chain on for me and I tucked it under my top, I smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed me back and I laid down on the floor with Daryl hovering above me, he started placing kisses down my neck making me moan out in pleasure, now we were alone out here I could make whatever noises I wanted to.

When we finished Daryl laid down on the floor next to me and reached over to grab something and I seen his scars that covered his back. I lifted my hand up and started tracing one of the scars, he flinched under my hand and then stood up "We should get dressed" He said and grabbed his top off the floor.

"Daryl don't pull away from me" I pleaded and sat up, grabbing the blanket to cover me.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"To stop running" I said.

"I'm not running" He stated.

"What are you doing now? I put my finger on your back and you get up, get dressed and run away" I told him.

"Why do you always have to keep pushing? I told you that I don't like talking about my dad and childhood and yet you keep pushing it" He said irritated.

"Daryl I don't want fight with you" I told him.

"Then leave me alone" He stated as he put his shoes on and walked outside onto the platform, I looked out the window and seen him with his hands on the bars and his head hung low.

I didn't mean to upset him, I know that the scars and his past was a sore subject and I didn't mean to push him but I wanted to know about him. He knows everything about me but every time I ask him to open up he freaks out and acts like this, I was scared to ask him about his childhood in case he freaked out at me… I was honestly scared that he might do something one day, obviously not intentionally but he wasn't stable when it came to his past.

Throwing the blankets off me I picked up my clothes and started getting dressed. Once I was dressed I opened the cabin door and joined Daryl out on the platform, I placed a kiss on his cheek but he just moved away from me "I'm gonna head inside, I'll speak to you tomorrow I guess" I told him.

"Whatever" He mumbled.

As I got back inside I went to my cell where I laid on my bed and just looked up at the mattress above me, I sighed in annoyance at the way things panned out tonight. It was valentine's day and I wanted things to be romantic and sweet but as usual nothing happened the way we planned it.

When I woke up the next morning I got dressed and went out to the table where I seen most of the group already awake and eating their breakfasts, I took a seat next to my dad. I looked up to see Daryl giving Judith her bottle and I just shook my head a little and looked down at the table "You alright?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah" I said quietly.

"Daryl?" He asked in a whisper.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I said to him and he respected that.

Michonne, Rick and Daryl were going back to the store today so that they could get the last of the stock to bring back for us. Rick asked if I wanted to go with them but I didn't want to be left alone with Daryl just yet, we needed some space so I declined the offer. I just decided to stay at the prison and take care of Judith so Carol could have a break and Sasha could go on watch in the tower with Tyreese.

I took Judith outside as it was a nice day and we went and sat on the grass so we could chill out and play a little, she was climbing all over me, laughing and she was just generally enjoying herself. It was times like theses that make me wish I had a baby of my own, I wished that the pregnancy test I took all that time ago was positive and I was carrying Daryl's baby.

Judith wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder meaning that she was tired from all of the playing, it was only then that I realised we had been outside for at least an hour and a half. I stood up with her and was about to go back inside when I seen the cars coming back from the run "Daddy's home" I told Judith and pointed to Rick in the car.

As they pulled up I went over to Rick with Judith and she instantly held her hands out to him, he took her and she cuddled him "You miss me baby girl?" He asked her laughing, he placed a kiss on her head and I seen her eyes fight sleep but she fell asleep.

I helped them take everything inside but I held back a little with Daryl to see if he was in a better mood but he just picked up a couple boxes before walking inside without even throwing a glance in my direction, okay he wasn't in a good mood yet. I just sighed in annoyance and picked up a box and walking inside with it, I put it down on the table before going towards my cell.

A shadow loomed in the door way and I looked up to see Daryl standing there with his arms crossed across his chest "Can we go talk somewhere?" He asked me.

"Sure" I answered.

The two of us we went to our secret spot and as I leaned against the wall Daryl paced slightly in front of me for a few minutes but then he stopped dead in front of me "Beth I know that you want me to open up and tell me you my life story but that isn't me. I love you of course I do but when it comes to by past I'm not an open book like you, I don't want to remember what that dumbass did to me… I refuse to be a victim" He stated.

I grabbed his hands and brought him closer to me before wrapping my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my waist "I'm sorry for pushing I really am but I just wanted to know about you… I won't press it anymore" I told him.

"I will open up eventually but not just yet, you know the basics and that's it for now" He said.

_**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you think. LMM06**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Truth Always Comes Out

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Thirteen: Truth Always Comes Out  
**__**Daryl**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**__I helped them take everything inside but I held back a little with Daryl to see if he was in a better mood but he just picked up a couple boxes before walking inside without even throwing a glance in my direction, okay he wasn't in a good mood yet. I just sighed in annoyance and picked up a box and walking inside with it, I put it down on the table before going towards my cell._

_A shadow loomed in the door way and I looked up to see Daryl standing there with his arms crossed across his chest "Can we go talk somewhere?" He asked me._

_"Sure" I answered._

_The two of us we went to our secret spot and as I leaned against the wall Daryl paced slightly in front of me for a few minutes but then he stopped dead in front of me "Beth I know that you want me to open up and tell me you my life story but that isn't me. I love you of course I do but when it comes to by past I'm not an open book like you, I don't want to remember what that dumbass did to me… I refuse to be a victim" He stated._

_I grabbed his hands and brought him closer to me before wrapping my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my waist "I'm sorry for pushing I really am but I just wanted to know about you… I won't press it anymore" I told him._

_"I will open up eventually but not just yet, you know the basics and that's it for now" He said._

* * *

Beth stopped running and leaned against a tree laughing quietly at me as I reached her. She reached her hand out to me which I took and she brought me closer to her placing her lips on mine in a sweet kiss which I instantly returned, she wrapped her arms around my neck as I put mine on her hips. My hands travelled down her hips and went to her butt where I pulled he closer to me, she jumped up a little and wrapped her legs around my waist as I held her up using the tree and my hands "We should probably stop" She breathed as she pulled away.

"Yeah" I replied but I could tell by her eyes she had no intention of stopping. She started kissing me again and I knew that it was a bad idea because we didn't have any condoms out here but when you're in the moment you don't think about that. We started stripping each other's clothes off as quickly as we could not really paying much attention to where we put them.

I handed Beth her top and she giggled as she put it on, we were both dressed again and she laced her fingers with mine as we went back to the task at hand. Hunting. That was why we came out here in the first place but then Beth told me that she had always been able to outrun her brother and Maggie growing up and she was a pretty fast runner. I challenged her to a race and although she cheated I admitted to myself that she was pretty fast, I had managed to catch up to her but then this burst of speed came out of nowhere and then she was way ahead of me again.

The snap of a twig made the two of us stiffen. Beth's hand pulled away from mine and she grabbed her knife, I got my crossbow ready and if anyone seen us right now they would think that we were some bad ass zombie killers. Beth's hand tapped my chest and I followed her line of sight to see three rabbits sitting on top of a log, I shot one with an arrow and then another but the third one knew what was going to happen to it and ran off.

Me and Beth went and grabbed the rabbit's and I took my arrows out of them before wiping them on my jeans and putting them back with the others "Shall we start heading back? It's starting to get dark and it's cold" She said and I nodded at her.

When we got back to the cell block we seen everyone sitting at the table either eating or talking "Glad you two made it back it's cold out tonight" Rick commented as I put one of the rabbit's on the table.

"Get it off the table" Glenn said in disgust.

Once the rabbit was cooking it was placed on the table for everyone to start picking at if they wanted it, it seemed that although we had lots of food from that store everyone still craved a little meat. I noticed that Glenn was now more then happy to have the rabbit on the table, I couldn't help but take this opportunity to tease him a little "Does thumper taste good?" I asked him as he was about to take another bite.

He put the meat back down on his plate with a sigh and gave me an evil look "You know that I can't eat anything with a name" He told me and pushed his plate away from him a little as everyone laughed at him a little.

Dinner was soon eaten and everyone became tired but I had to go on watch tonight, I knew Beth wanted to come with me but it was cold out tonight and I didn't want her to get sick so I had already told her to stay in here tonight with her blankets. She didn't like the fact I told her to stay here, in fact she didn't like it when I put that small space between us, she wanted to be around me 24/7 and now don't get me wrong I love her and I want to spend as much time with her as possible but we had been together last night, she had gone back to her bed only 10 minutes before Rick woke up, we had been out hunting together all afternoon and I didn't want us to get sick of each other and end up arguing.

Me and Beth spend every night together and I think that even the best of couples needed a night apart every now and again. When you spend time apart it make it all the more better when you see each other again, Beth seen me telling her to stay here as a way of telling her I didn't want to spend time with her and I tried explaining that it was the complete opposite but when Beth gets something in her head she won't let it go.

I know that at some point during the night she was going show up at the tower so when I left I made sure to bring a couple extra blankets with me to keep her warm and just in case I brought a couple of condoms with me as well. I wasn't expecting her to come up here and have sex with me but sometimes when it's just us and we're talking we just sort of end up kissing and then one thing leads to another and we end up having sex.

Just as I suspected, as I looked over the platform I seen Beth making her way to the tower wrapped up in her blanket, I shook my head at her as she started climbing up to me "What did I say about staying in tonight?" I questioned her as she greeted me with a kiss.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me "I've just got so used to sleeping next to you that when you're not next to me I can't sleep" She told me.

We went inside the cabin and we sat down on the floor. I grabbed the two blankets I brought with me and wrapped them around us to keep us slightly warmer. She leaned her head down on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her "Try to get some sleep" I told her and felt her nod slightly.

_**Beth**_

When I woke up I seen that I was laying down on the cabin floor with two blankets over me and one folded up under my head as a pillow. I smiled as I thought of Daryl trying to make me a pillow and lay me down on the floor without waking me up, I stood up and looked out the window to see him standing on the platform with his crossbow around his shoulder, obviously not needed, I opened the door and went and stood with him "Morning" I said and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Morning" He replied "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah it was okay… did you sleep?" I asked.

"Got a couple hours, Michonne will be here soon to take over so I'll probably go in for a sleep when we go back in" He said.

"Do you think the others are awake and notice me missing?" I asked him.

"No I don't think they're awake yet, it's not even 5:30 yet" He told me.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"The sun" He simply replied.

If it wasn't even 5:30 yet then I knew that we had more then enough time before Michonne showed up to take over so I leaned up to Daryl and kissed him, he kissed me back and I started walking us to the cabin. I opened the door and lead us inside before closing the door again to keep the cold air out, me and Daryl laid down on the floor with me above him straddling his hips. His hands went to the hem of my shirt and he lifted it above my head, I took his shirt off and then he moved us around so that he was on top of me and he started placing kisses down my neck.

As I was about to reach for his belt buckle I heard the door of the cabin open and seen Maggie standing there with Glenn "Maggie!" I shouted. Daryl jumped off me and we both stood up grabbing our clothes as we did, I put my top on as Daryl did and Maggie just stood there with Glenn staring at us in shock.

"What you doing here?" Daryl asked them.

"Michonne asked us to do the watch for her because she's going out to hunt later and wants to rest" Glenn explained.

"Maggie before you freak out, you need to understand something…" I started.

Maggie didn't let me finish what I was going to say. She slapped Daryl around the face "You stupid idiot!" She shouted at him and then she turned to me "What did I tell you? If he does something then you let me know" She said.

"It isn't like that" I told her

"What do you mean it ain't like that?" She asked.

"Me and Daryl… we've been seeing each other for months. I love him and he loves me, dad knows and he's okay with it" I told her.

"Dad knows?" She asked and I nodded "Beth he is double your age!" She said throwing disgusted looks at him.

"Let's get one thing straight here girl, you don't look at me like that. I've done nothing but look after her why you and your boyfriend here have been living off happily in dreamland and forgetting about everyone else" Daryl told her.

"Excuse me?" Maggie questioned in anger.

"Both of you stop it!" I shouted "Maggie it doesn't matter how old he is. We love each other, we're happy and he protects me. I know that he'd give his life to save mine as Glenn would give his to save yours… why does the age thing bother you so much?" I asked her.

"He's a grown man and you're a child" She said.

"I'm 18! I'm not this 16 year old kid anymore Maggie and you need to see that! I have grown up a lot and I am an adult now… I don't need you or anyone else for that matter telling me who I can and cannot date" I told her and gripped Daryl's hand.

She just stared at me in disbelief so I started picking up all my things and then I dragged Daryl out of the cabin, we got down to the ground and started walking to the cells "Well I guess the cats out of the bag" Daryl commented.

As we walked into C Block I seen my dad sitting at the table with Rick and Michonne. I seen Rick look down at mine and Daryl's hand which were still interlaced together "Yeah we're together" I told him and he just smirked "And Maggie knows" I said to Michonne and dad.

Michonne gasped "I completely forgot you were on watch last night… sorry" She said.

"It's okay. I guess she had to find out sooner or later" I said.

"Yeah she was going to find out but did she need to slap me?" Daryl asked.

"Did it hurt?" Rick asked.

"Yeah it hurt" He replied sounding angry.

"How long you two been together?" Rick asked.

"Coming onto six months" I answered.

"Wow that's a long time" He said "It does make sense. You wanting to go on runs with him, hunts, watch tower… why he was always making sure you were the most protected of the group" He explained.

"Daddy can you talk to Maggie? Maybe if you speak to her and sees that you're okay with me and Daryl being together she can maybe learn to be okay with it as well" I said to him.

"I'll talk to her" He said.

Well at least now me and Daryl don't have to hide our relationship from anyone, we can actually be like a normal couple now who can hold hands in public and kiss wherever and whenever we want. I was actually looking forward to it but I was worried about how the rest of the group would react to it, I know how Carol feels about Daryl and I've heard her proposition him a few times so I was worried that she was going to be hurt… maybe Daryl should talk to her on his own.

_**Thank you for reading my lovelies. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. LMM06**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Change Of Heart

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Fourteen: Change Of Heart  
**__**Daryl**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**__"Daddy can you talk to Maggie? Maybe if you speak to her and sees that you're okay with me and Daryl being together she can maybe learn to be okay with it as well" I said to him._

_"I'll talk to her" He said._

_Well at least now me and Daryl don't have to hide our relationship from anyone, we can actually be like a normal couple now who can hold hands in public and kiss wherever and whenever we want. I was actually looking forward to it but I was worried about how the rest of the group would react to it, I know how Carol feels about Daryl and I've heard her proposition him a few times so I was worried that she was going to be hurt… maybe Daryl should talk to her on his own._

* * *

Since finding out about me and Beth the other day Maggie has been on a war path that's coming my way. Hershel had spoke to her to try and explain that everything I said was true and I do love Beth and she loved me but she wouldn't hear it, Glenn had come round to the idea of us and it didn't really bother him but I know he just agreed with Maggie for a simple life. Maggie made no secret that she thought I had forced Beth into a relationship with me and that I just wanted to get my leg over but it isn't like that, everyone in the group knew about our relationship now and they seemed to understand it, it was just Maggie.

As I walked into the courtyard I seen Beth and Maggie arguing about something and I knew that it was going to be about me, I sighed and decided to split the argument up before it got out of hand. I reached the girls and they instantly went silent "What's going on?" I asked them.

They looked down at the floor like I was their father telling them off "It doesn't matter it's done" Beth said quietly and sighed in annoyance before walking away from me and Maggie.

I was sick and tired of Maggie upsetting Beth about her relationship with me and now that me and Maggie alone I was going to tell her exactly what I thought "You need to stop treating her like a child, she can make her own decisions. If she didn't want to be with me then she wouldn't be… hell I tried to push _her _away. The reason we kept the relationship a secret from you was because Beth knew you would react like this, she can't trust her own sister to talk to her about relationships so don't you think maybe you should look at this as you being the problem. Stop thinking that everyone else is to blame and take a hard look in the mirror" I told her.

"Don't try and make this my fault" She stated "Beth knows that she can come and speak to me about anything she wants, I don't want you to taking advantage of my sister! She thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread and looking at you with rose tinted glasses. She thinks that the two of you are going to live happily ever after and she needs to know that you're not. You're nearly 40 years old and double her age…. Why am I the only that sees you taking advantage?" She questioned.

"I'm taking advantage?" I asked and couldn't help but laugh "That just goes to show how much you actually know about our relationship. Have you actually taken the time to listen to Beth about what she thinks or feels or have you just told Beth what you think and are angry because she doesn't agree?" I asked her.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to this! If you and Beth want to sail into the sunset together then fine you go and do that but you tell her that when things go wrong, because they will, that I won't be there to pick up the pieces like I normally am" She told me and then she walked off towards Glenn who was talking to Rick by the watch tower.

After my argument with Maggie I went to find Beth and make sure that she was okay, I found her lying on my bed curled up in a ball. I went and laid down with her and I put my arms around her "What'd she say?" She asked me.

"We'll talk about it later" I told her.

"I love you… I don't care what anyone else thinks" She said

"I love you too" I told her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Five minutes later I heard Beth's breathing even out and realised that she had fallen asleep. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and she laid her head on my chest, I placed a kiss on her head and I couldn't help but study her. She was so beautiful when she slept and she looked so young and peaceful, looking at her like this you wouldn't believe she's had all of these hardships in her life. I hated that she was arguing with Maggie because Maggie was the closest person to her, it was her big sister, and she had treated Beth like she was wrong for being in a relationship with me. If Beth didn't want to be in a relationship with me then she wouldn't be, she could make up her own mind she wasn't a child.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked up to see Rick standing in the doorway smiling slightly at me and Beth cuddled up in bed, I untangled myself from Beth and went outside so we didn't wake her up "I hate to interrupt but I wanted to know if there was any chance you could go hunting in the next couple of days?" He asked me "We're dying for some meat" He said.

"Yeah I can go now if you want, I'm not doing anything else" I said.

"You sure?" He asked and indicated to Beth.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Can you take Maggie with you?" He asked.

"No" I replied.

"I think that the two of you have some issues that you need to sort out and what better way to do that then go hunting" He said.

I woke Beth up to tell her that me and Maggie were going out hunting for the afternoon and she looked worried about it but I tried to reassure her that we were going to be okay… hopefully. I kissed her and told her I loved her before going to meet Maggie who was standing by the gate waiting for me to go "You ready?" I asked her.

"Yes" She answered.

"Do you have a knife on you?" I asked and she held it up to show me "Good. Now I know you don't like me but if we're going hunting and you have to listen to whatever I tell you because your life might depend on it" I told her and she just nodded once "I mean it Maggie, hunting is my area of expertise and if you fuck it up you might die" I said to her.

"Yes Daryl I heard you!" She shouted.

"First rule of hunting is to keep quiet" I told her.

We were walking around the woods looking for something to take back to the group but there were no tracks around indicating any animals around in the area, the only thing we had killed were walkers so far but it was still nice to kill something and get out some frustration. Speaking of walkers, I looked to my right and seen a group of around 10 of them, they had noticed us and I tapped Maggie's shoulder and indicated the walkers to her so she was on high alert.

She didn't waste anytime in storming over there like a woman on a mission and start stabbing them in the head, I rolled my eyes and loaded my crossbow and managed to shot three of them but then I spotted more walkers coming from another direction "Maggie there's more" I told her and I grabbed her arm and started dragging her away from the walkers.

"Why did you drag me away?" She asked angrily.

"Because there was too many of them for us to handle that's why" I told her.

"Speak for yourself" She said.

"Fine" I stated "Go and take all of them walkers on right now" I told her and pointed to the direction we just came from.

I heard a twig snap behind me and turned slowly to see a deer eating something off the floor, I held my finger up to my lips to make sure Maggie was quiet and I reloaded my crossbow and took my aim. I pulled the trigger and shot the deer, it hit him in the neck and he dropped to the floor, I went over to the deer and pulled my arrow out. The deer was still alive and suffering so I took Maggie's knife off her and stabbed it in the head.

Knowing that I was going to have to drag the deer through the heard of walkers made me sigh in annoyance and I was going to have to come up with a plan with Maggie "Okay we need to take this back to the group and through the walkers, I have a plan and you need to listen to me" I told her and she just nodded "We drag the deer as far as we can and then when we get to the walkers we try and pick them off one by one, we stay as close to the deer as we can… don't get separated" I told her.

We got to the heard of walkers but they hadn't noticed us yet which worked to our advantage because we managed to take out 6 of the walkers which left about 8 of them and they had noticed us and were coming our way. The best thing about them being so slow was that it gave us an advantage to pick them off.

I looked over at Maggie to see how she was doing but I couldn't see her anywhere "Maggie!" I called out as I took down the last of the walkers.

"Daryl!" She screamed. I followed her voice and seen her laying on the floor with a walker trying to snap at her "I've lost my knife" She told me as I reached her, I shot the walker in the head with an arrow and kneeled down next to her looking her over for bites "I wasn't bit but I think I've broken my leg" She said.

Well I wasn't taking a deer home tonight! I threw my crossbow around my shoulder and picked her up, I shuffled her around until the two of us were both comfortable and then I started walking back towards the camp "I thought I said not to get separated, what happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know I just… this walker came out of nowhere from behind me and it was close to the deer so I ran off but then I tripped on something and dropped my knife" She said and sounded upset "Thank you for saving me" She told me.

We got back to camp and as soon as I got to the gate Glenn, Hershel and Beth came rushing over when they seen that I was carrying Maggie "What happened?" Glenn asked worried.

"Broken leg" I told him.

We got to Maggie's cell and I laid her down on the bed and then Hershel started examining her leg "Daryl saved my life" Maggie said.

Hershel held his hand out to me which I shook and then Glenn did the same "Thank you for saving her" Glenn said.

Me and Beth left the cell that was becoming way to crowded and we went back outside and Beth wrapped her arms around me "Thank you" She said and kissed me.

A couple of hours later Glenn came and found me and told me that Maggie wanted to speak to me so I went to Maggie's cell where I seen her laying on her bed with her leg all bandaged up and propped up on a pillow. There was a chair next to her bed which Hershel had probably been sitting on, I sat down and Maggie sat up a little "How you feeling?" I asked her.

She shrugged a little "Okay, my dad gave me some pain killers so for now I'm alright" She said.

"Glenn said you wanted to talk to me" I told her.

"Yeah I erm… I know I've already thanked you twice but I need to say it again. Thank you for saving my life and bringing me back" She told her and I was about to speak "Let me finish" She said and I nodded "I also want to tell you that I've spoken to Glenn and my dad about you and Beth… I was unreasonable before and I didn't listen to Beth like I should have, you're not the man I thought you were and I'm glad… Beth loves you and it's obvious that you love her as well so you have my blessing" She said.

"Well thanks" I said.

"But I'm telling you now… if you hurt my little sister I will rip your balls off and feed them to you before giving you to the walkers" She told me with a smile.

"I don't doubt it" I said.

"As your sort of my brother in law now can I have a hug?" She asked.

Me and Maggie shared a brief and awkward hug and after I told her I hoped she got well soon I left her cell and seen Beth standing outside against the wall, she smiled at me as I approached her and she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

**Aww Maggie and Daryl have become friends! Tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing, thanks. LMM06**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Cracks

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter 15: Cracks  
**__**Beth**_

**_Previously On Hidden Love_**  
_A couple of hours later Glenn came and found me and told me that Maggie wanted to speak to me so I went to Maggie's cell where I seen her laying on her bed with her leg all bandaged up and propped up on a pillow. There was a chair next to her bed which Hershel had probably been sitting on, I sat down and Maggie sat up a little "How you feeling?" I asked her._

_She shrugged a little "Okay, my dad gave me some pain killers so for now I'm alright" She said._

_"Glenn said you wanted to talk to me" I told her._

_"Yeah I erm… I know I've already thanked you twice but I need to say it again. Thank you for saving my life and bringing me back" She told her and I was about to speak "Let me finish" She said and I nodded "I also want to tell you that I've spoken to Glenn and my dad about you and Beth… I was unreasonable before and I didn't listen to Beth like I should have, you're not the man I thought you were and I'm glad… Beth loves you and it's obvious that you love her as well so you have my blessing" She said._

_"Well thanks" I said._

_"But I'm telling you now… if you hurt my little sister I will rip your balls off and feed them to you before giving you to the walkers" She told me with a smile._

_"I don't doubt it" I said._

_"As your sort of my brother in law now can I have a hug?" She asked._

_Me and Maggie shared a brief and awkward hug and after I told her I hoped she got well soon I left her cell and seen Beth standing outside against the wall, she smiled at me as I approached her and she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. _

* * *

So much has changed in the last two weeks! A couple of days after Maggie and Daryl had gone on their hunting trip me and Daryl were just laying in bed when he suggested that I moved all of my things into his cell. I couldn't believe that Daryl wanted us to live together, I know we've been living together since he showed up at the farm but moving into the same space and room together was a whole other matter entirely. I was so happy but I had told him that I needed to speak to my dad and Maggie to see how they felt about it and he told me that he had already spoken to them, dad had given us his blessing and Maggie was reluctant at first but had eventually also given us her blessing.

Maggie and Daryl had been getting along so much better since they went on that hunting trip and it made my relationship with Maggie better too. We didn't argue about Daryl anymore or what she thought was going on in my relationship and to make sure I don't colour her view of him I have decided that if me and Daryl are having a rough day then I wasn't going to go bitching to her about it. There was no need for me to go bitching about him and ruining everyone else's day.

Living with Daryl had been stressful for us, I know it's only been two weeks but I never realised how different we really were. It soon became apparent that we lived differently, for example, I liked to have everything neat and tidy and to have it's own place. Daryl on the other hand wasn't messy but he wasn't as organised as I was and each day we found ourselves arguing about where things were because I had started moving things around to make it more tidy. He didn't like that I had moved his things around and I understand that it was his stuff but when I can't put anything down because all of his stuff was scattered everywhere I had to clean it.

Today was no different, when Daryl woke up this morning he had been complaining that he couldn't find one of his t-shirts and I told him it was in one of the drawers of the desk we had in the cell and he got annoyed. I don't understand why it was so bad that I had folded up his t-shirt and put it in a drawer? The way that he was going on you would think that I had destroyed his most valuable possession.

We had only been living together for couple of weeks and we were arguing pretty much everyday about the same old stuff, I have tried calming down a little on the organising but Daryl doesn't seem to be trying to meet me in the middle here. I wanted him to maybe try and clean up after himself and meet me halfway but he doesn't even want to try. The thing with Daryl Dixon is it's either his way or no way and I think if he doesn't change his attitude soon then it's going to ruin us.

As I walked into the courtyard I seen Daryl speaking and laughing with Carol about something, since we moved in together he's been spending less time with me and more and more time with Carol. I know that they are friends and I don't mind that they're friends but he's pushing me away and getting close with Carol again and I was starting to feel a little jealous that she spends more time with my boyfriend then I do. I won't say anything thought because if I do then I know it will just cause more arguments between us and that's something that we don't need.

"If you stare at them any longer you'll burn holes in them" A voice said from next to me, I looked to my left and seen Michonne standing there "Trouble in paradise?" She asked.

"No" I answered.

"Now try and tell me that like you mean it" She said.

"Okay fine, yes me and Daryl are having… issues" I told her.

"He loves you and you have to remember he's not used to living with a girlfriend or just generally having a relationship, Daryl Dixon is messed up guy who has a lot of demons he's battling on the inside. Carol and him have been friends for a long time and they share a similar past so I guess it's just easier for him to open up to her" She explained.

"It just seems like he's pushing me away more and more" I admitted and I felt the tears start to well up.

I didn't want Michonne to see me crying so I turned my back to her and rushed into the prison where I ran up the steps to the second floor and went into mine and Daryl's cell. I laid down on the bed on my front and put my arms under my face as the tears fell from my eyes and onto my hands, I hate that Michonne had seen me in that state, she was such a strong woman and here I am crying because me and my boyfriend are having relationship issues.

Footsteps made me sit up on the bed, I looked up and seen Daryl standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest "Michonne said you were upset about something" He stated.

"Surprised you had time to listen to her" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You and Carol looked pretty cosy out there together, I'm surprised you actually stopped talking long enough to listen to Michonne" I told him angrily and instantly regretted it.

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous of Carol? What for? I come here to you every night don't I? I make love to you, I love you, I do everything for you… do you think I would put myself through all this shit if I didn't love you and want to be with you?" He asked angrily.

"So this is shit? Me and you are shit together? Is that what you're saying?" I questioned him.

"Now you're putting words in my mouth" He said.

"Do you wanna be with me?" I asked him.

"Not if you're gonna carry on like some crazy bitch. There's too much crazy going on already" He stated.

"I'm the crazy bitch? You're the one that avoids spending time with me, you're the one that wakes up in the morning and starts arguing with me… I'm doing my best here Daryl and you're not meeting me halfway, you have to try as well" I stated.

"Yeah I do avoid spending time with you and you know why? Because you act like this! I don't need this shit in my life right now, we have got people coming back from the dead trying to eat us, we have some guy calling himself The Governor who is trying to kill us, we're all hungry, we're all tired and all you can think about is me not spending time with you?" He questioned.

"If I'm such a bad person why are you with me?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Because I love you" He said with a sigh "How can you not know that by now?" He asked me.

"Daryl I want us to work, I really do but you have to meet me half way. I am trying hard to try and get used to how you live but you've got to understand that it's not always me in the wrong… everything that goes wrong you blame on me and then you run off to have a joke with Carol, don't you understand how that makes me feel?" I questioned.

"I go and see Carol because she doesn't bitch at me, she doesn't judge me, she doesn't try and control everything that's going on in my life… she listens to me when I need her to listen or she'll try and make sure that I'm not putting to much stress on myself… she actually cares" He said.

"You think I don't care?" I asked.

"Well do you?" He asked.

How can he even ask me that? Does he really think that I don't care? I have done everything I can to try and be a good girlfriend to Daryl. I do his washing for him, I clean up, I make love to him… everything I do is for us "If you honestly think that I don't care then us being together is a mistake and we need to end things now" I told him.

The two of us just stood there in silence not knowing what to do or say next. I felt fresh tears form in my eyes and before I had a chance to stop them they slipped down my cheeks, Daryl sighed when he seen that I was crying and started walking towards me "I'm sorry" He said and was about to touch my hand when I pushed him away and walked back until my back hit the wall "Beth…" He started but I just shook my head at him.

"If you think I don't love or care about you then leave" I said.

Daryl came towards me but I wouldn't look him in the eyes "Beth I didn't say that. I know that you care about me and I'm sorry that I made you feel like I didn't want to be with you. I love you and of course I want us to stay together" He said.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this routine of us arguing all day everyday… every conversation we've had in the past week has been an argument" I told him.

Eventually I let him wrap his arms around me. As soon as he did I wrapped mine around his neck and we stood there hugging each other "I'm sorry" He whispered to me and tightened his grip on me.

"I'm sorry too" I whispered back.

When I pulled away from the hug we stood there and stared at each other and then we started kissing. His hands gripped onto my waist and I started playing with his hair, his knee went in between my legs pushing them apart and he started rubbing his knee against my area making me moan in pleasure. His hands moved from my waist to my butt where he gripped onto it and lifted me up, instantly I wrapped my legs around his waist and I grinded myself against him.

He pushed my back against the wall to keep me in place as his hands went to my top which he lifted over my head and then he threw it behind him somewhere, I started placing kisses on his neck and when I hit his sensitive spot I heard him groan pleasurably and he pushed his hips into my more. He took my bra off leaving the top half of me naked and his hands went to my breasts, he started playing with my nipple which made me more and more wet for him.

I decided that it was time he got naked as well so I got my knife out of my boot and cut his shirt off him, he leaned back and looked at me in shock "I liked that shirt" He said with a smirk.

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE M RATED SCENES THEN DO NOT READ THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER**_

I pushed us back slightly and his hands went to my butt to hold me and I indicated towards the bed, he took us over to the bed and he laid me down on it before going over to the door and peaking outside, probably to make sure no one was in here and then he came back to me. By the time he turned around I had taken off my jeans and my panties leaving me completely naked, he strolled over to me and I grabbed his jeans and started undoing them.

Daryl got onto the bed and placed one sweet kiss on my lips before moving down to my neck, chest, stomach and all the way down to my private area. He started kissing my legs all the way up my thigh and then he moved to the other leg and as he reached my core he placed his lips on it making me suck in a breath.

He slipped one finger inside me and I gasped as he started pumping his finger in and out, he then added another finger which made me groan loudly and then his tongue went to my nub and I pushed up to him. Just as I was about to have my release he stopped and looked up at me with a smirk, he obviously knew that I was about to have my release and he wanted to be a tease.

I got up on my knees and pushed him back so he was laying down and I grabbed his penis in my hand then I lowered my head and placed a kiss on the head and then wrapped my lips around his shaft making him throw his head back and moan in pleasure. I could tell he was about to have his release so I stopped and he looked up at me and I just smirked back "Two can play that game" I told him.

Daryl got up and turned me around so that I was on all fours and then he came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist, I felt him rub his penis against my entrance and I found myself moving backwards to meet him. He roughly entered me and started a hand and fast rhythm, his hands went to my breasts and he started squeezing them roughly.

He leaned up and put his hands on my butt cheeks no once did he lose his rhythm and then he I felt him start to speed up even more meaning his was near his release and I could feel that I was as well "Scream my name baby" He whispered to me.

That was all it took for me to go over the edge "Daryl" I called out as my muscles clamped around his shaft and I rode out my orgasm, he then entered me one more time before stopping his movements. I felt him empty himself into me and then he slowly came out of me and dropped down on the bed.

I dropped down too with half of my body laying on him, I leaned up to kiss him "I wanna go again" I told him and laughed as I kissed him deeply.

_**Thank you all for reading. I wanted to add a little argument between them as for most of this story they've been all lovey dovey... let me know what you think by leaving a review. LMM06**_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Babysitting

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Sixteen: Babysitting  
**__**Beth**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**That was all it took for me to go over the edge "Daryl" I called out as my muscles clamped around his shaft and I rode out my orgasm, he then entered me one more time before stopping his movements. I felt him empty himself into me and then he slowly came out of me and dropped down on the bed._

_I dropped down too with half of my body laying on him, I leaned up to kiss him "I wanna go again" I told him and laughed as I kissed him deeply._

* * *

Since me and Daryl had our talk about not caring last week we have been getting on so much better and I think Daryl was actually listening to what I had said to him. He had tried to be a little more tidy and he always told me if there was something he didn't like me doing instead of bitching about it and going to Carol like he used to. I also noticed that he hadn't been spending as much time with Carol in the past week and I don't know if that's because he doesn't want to make me upset or if it's because he doesn't need to bitch to her anymore. It's not that I don't want him friends with her, he can be friends with whoever he wants and see them whenever he wants but with Carol it's different.

Today me and Daryl were babysitting Judith all on our own for the whole day. Rick is taking Maggie, Glenn and Carol out to lure some of the walkers away from the prison because the numbers were getting high which was making everyone nervous. Michonne, Tyreese and Sasha were going hunting (much to Daryl's disappointment) and my dad was going down to the basement with Carl to set up a medical wing with some of the medical supplies we had from the large run. Daryl really wanted to go on the hunt but Rick decided that someone else should have a go at doing it and Tyreese and Sasha were more then capable of going on a hunt, they were strong people and of course with Michonne going they were more then capable of bringing back something.

Everyone had gone out at first light so me and Daryl have had Judith since around 5:30am. I think Daryl is actually shocked at how much work goes into to taking care of Judith, to be fair to him though he had been doing most of the work. He said that because me and Carol are normally the only two that take care of her he will do most of the work today which was sweet of him.

We've only had her for three hours but she's still been a handful. As she's getting older she's more mobile and she always wants to move around and doesn't like staying still for too long. It was a little too cold to take her outside today so we just stayed in the cell block with her and tried teaching her to walk but we wasn't having much luck. She had a lot of trouble with balance and I knew that she was going to be a clumsy child, my brother had trouble with balance as a child and he was the clumsiest person you could ever meet in your life.

I watched Daryl as he tried helping Judith walk a couple steps but she's was struggling, I couldn't help but laugh at Daryl as he spoke to her in a soft voice which was very un Daryl like but at the same time it suited him "What you laughing at?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Nothing" I said and took the few steps towards Daryl and Judith, she lifted her arms to me and I picked her up "Are you tired after all that?" I asked her in a baby voice and she laid her head down on my shoulder "I think that's my answer" I stated and I looked over at Daryl who was smiling "What?" I asked her.

"You're a good mom" He replied.

"What?" I asked him embarrassed at his comment.

"You and Carol have been raising her and your both good mothers to her. I know that your only 18 and shouldn't have to be a mother figure to someone else's child but you are you're amazing at it" He said and I felt my cheeks go red "You'd be an even more amazing mother to your own kids" He stated.

We walked towards our cell where we had Judith's bed and I laid her down and put the covers over her to keep her warm and then me and Daryl just sat on our bed and looked at her as she slept "Did you ever think about having kids before all this?" I asked him.

"Not really" He replied "I was with a girl called Tammy who had a baby and I raised him until he was 2 years old and then we split and she moved away… me and her talked about our having our own kids but not until Jake was older" He explained to me.

"Ever wonder what happened to them?" I asked.

"Jake more then Tammy… me and her were toxic together. We argued all the time, she used to throw things at me and slap me in my face. We used to get drunk when Jake went to bed but I would get up with him in the morning and then she would get out of bed around 2pm" He said.

"Who called it quits?" I asked.

"Me. One night we were arguing and she told me that I didn't care about her or Jake and she told me that she had cheated on me and she threw a couple plates at me and a couple of Jake's toys…she got up in my face and she slapped me about 6 or 7 times and I just blew. I had enough of her shit everyday of my life and I smacked her back. She started crying and _she _apologised to _me_. I decided that we needed to end it because I didn't want to be like my dad who would beat on me, Merle and my mama… it's not the sort of life a kid deserves" He explained.

"I can't imagine you angry like that and I defiantly don't think that you are like your dad. Your dad beat on you, Merle and your mom because you couldn't fight back but as soon as you did fight back he stopped" I told him.

"I've never slapped a girl in my life apart from her and I regret it everyday… I don't particularly like her but she didn't deserve to be slapped like that. I couldn't believe that she had apologised to me… that's what my mama did when my dad slapped her, she would apologise to him. I didn't want that life for Jake, he's a good kid and he didn't deserve that shit" He explained to me.

"I don't think your should have slapped her, no man should never lay his hands on a woman or a child but then again she hit you all the time, threw things at you, she wound you up and she just did it on the wrong night" I said.

"Don't try and make excuses for me Beth. I slapped her like she was a full grown man and at the time I was glad that I slapped her, I liked the fact that she now knew I was the one running this relationship… not her. I stopped drinking and doing the drugs after that because I knew what was going to happen" He told me "I should have stopped the drink and drugs a long time before that" He stated.

"If you could go back in time to before all of this happened, would you find someone else and get married and have kids or did you never want that sort of future?" I asked him, he didn't open up very often but when he did I took ever chance I got to find out as much as I could about him and his life before we met.

"Maybe" He said with a shrug "I loved Jake like he was my own and I was the one that raised him for 2 years of his life when his real daddy and his mama couldn't get off their asses. He used to call me dad and when me and Tammy split up I begged her to let me still see Jake and I did for a couple months but then she moved and never seen either of them again" He told me.

"Well I hope they both made it" I said.

"So do I" He stated and then we sat in silence for a minute or two before Daryl spoke up "What about you? Did you want to get married and have kids before the world went to shit?" He asked me.

"I still do" I told him.

"You still want to get married and have kids?" He questioned and I nodded "It's not possible to have a wedding and a baby in these times" He told me.

"Glenn and Maggie got married and Judith's here so it is possible" I told him.

"Beth me and you can never have children" He told me seriously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you know how close asskicker came to dying? I won't risk my own child's life like that" He told me.

"I don't mean have one right now but, maybe in a couple of years or something. This might be over and we can be a normal couple" I said.

"Beth I'm not having this conversation right now" He stated and stood up before leaving the cell.

_**Daryl**_

As lunchtime rolled around Beth came out of our cell with asskicker in her arms, she was rubbing her eyes so I knew that she had only just woken up. When she seen me she held her arms out to me and I took her off Beth who just gave me a small smile before going to get her lunch, she came back a few minutes later with some tinned peaches which were asskicker's favourite at the minute "I'll feed her" I said to Beth.

After I feed her I left her for a little while before changing her. It had warmed up since this morning so I put her shoes and coat on before telling Beth that we were going outside, Beth said she was going to stay in and catch up on some washing so after I gave her a kiss I took asskicker outside and I put her down on the floor and stood behind her taking both of her hands to try and encourage her to walk. She took one step and started wobbling even though I had both of her hands, she didn't have a lot of co-ordination poor kid.

I grabbed a small ball that she normally plays with and we sat on the grass rolling it around. I enjoyed spending time with her, it's like being back with Jake again and I loved that feeling I got when she looked at me with her big innocent eyes and cheeky smile. I wish times were different because then me and Beth could have our own children and we could raise them in a nice house with a lot of land near some woods so I could take them hunting, fishing and camping.

Beth was crazy if she still wanted us to have a child now through all of this, Lori and Rick might have been able to risk their own lives as well as their child's life but I can't do that. If what happened to Lori happened to Beth then I don't know what I would do with myself, I couldn't expect anyone else to raise the baby because they already have Judith… there was so much uncertainty about having a baby and I wasn't going to risk lives.

I honestly had no idea that Beth wanted us to have a baby of our own but now that I do know I don't know what to do about it. I hate seeing Beth upset but what am I supposed to do? Why can't she see things from my point of view? As I sighed in annoyance from my thoughts asskicker looked up at me confused "As much as I love having you around kid I don't think we should have another one around here, do you?" I asked her and she just started laughing.

She crawled over to me and into my lap before standing on me, I grabbed her hands so she didn't fall and then she decided that she wanted to try walking again. I stood up and put her in front of me. She took two steps before losing her footing "You're walking!" Beth's voice said in excitement.

Beth approached us and asskicker seemed eager to get to her but she wouldn't walk any further so I picker her up and walked to Beth. Beth took her and the three of us went and sat back down on the grass "You get your washing done?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She simply replied and carried on playing with asskicker.

"You still mad at me?" I asked.

"I'm not mad I just want you to see things from my point of view… one of your problems is that it's your way or no way" She told me.

"Beth it's not that I don't want to have a family with you because trust me if the world wasn't like this then I would happily go and make a baby with you right now but we can't. Lori died to have asskicker and I can't risk not only your life but my own child's life as well, you don't seem to realise how dangerous it is, you're just thinking about a happy ever after that isn't going to happen" I explained to her.

"Daryl I'm saying we have a baby right now, I'm thinking about a couple years in the future… who knows all of this might have ended and people might be taking back over the Earth" She said.

"Living humans being in charge of this planet isn't ever going to happen again, why can't you understand that? The dead have taken over and there isn't anything we can do about it. I won't risk your life Beth, I don't know how to raise a child, I can't expect the rest of the group to do it for me when they've got Judith… Just think about the bigger picture, think realistically" I pleaded with her.

"I have always wanted my own family Daryl" She told me sadly.

"And like I said if the world wasn't like this then I would happily go and make a baby with you right now… it isn't fair to bring a baby into all of this. Asskicker doesn't have a real future, as soon as she's old enough she's going to be taught how to kill, how to hunt, how to spot walkers… that's no future for her and I don't want that for someone else" I said.

"So we're never going to get married or have a family? We're never going to have a future?" She asked and I seen her eyes well up with tears "Then why are we together?" She questioned.

**More trouble in paradise... will they be able to work through their problems and come out stronger? What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Thank you soo much for reading I hugely appreciate it, make sure you leave a review and tell me what you're thinking. LMM06**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: One Year

_**AU: There is a lot of sex in this chapter but as always there are warnings for those who don't like them.**_

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Seventeen: One Year  
**__**Daryl**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**Beth approached us and Asskicker seemed eager to get to her but she wouldn't walk any further so I picker her up and walked to Beth. Beth took her and the three of us went and sat back down on the grass "You get your washing done?" I asked her._

_"Yeah" She simply replied and carried on playing with Asskicker._

_"You still mad at me?" I asked._

_"I'm not mad I just want you to see things from my point of view… one of your problems is that it's your way or no way" She told me._

_"Beth it's not that I don't want to have a family with you because trust me if the world wasn't like this then I would happily go and make a baby with you right now but we can't. Lori died to have Asskicker and I can't risk not only your life but my own child's life as well, you don't seem to realise how dangerous it is, you're just thinking about a happy ever after that isn't going to happen" I explained to her._

_"Daryl I'm saying we have a baby right now, I'm thinking about a couple years in the future… who knows all of this might have ended and people might be taking back over the Earth" She said._

_"Living humans being in charge of this planet isn't ever going to happen again, why can't you understand that? The dead have taken over and there isn't anything we can do about it. I won't risk your life Beth, I don't know how to raise a child, I can't expect the rest of the group to do it for me when they've got Judith… Just think about the bigger picture, think realistically" I pleaded with her._

_"I have always wanted my own family Daryl" She told me sadly._

_"And like I said if the world wasn't like this then I would happily go and make a baby with you right now… it isn't fair to bring a baby into all of this. Asskicker doesn't have a real future, as soon as she's old enough she's going to be taught how to kill, how to hunt, how to spot walkers… that's no future for her and I don't want that for someone else" I said._

_"So we're never going to get married or have a family? We're never going to have a future?" She asked and I seen her eyes well up with tears "Then why are we together?" She questioned._

* * *

Things have been tense between me and Beth since we baby sat for Judith a few weeks ago and I think that everyone is starting to notice that we're not getting along as great. Hershel had asked me what was going on between us and I just told him that we had a difference in opinion about something but something told me that Beth had spoken to him already and told him that I was a horrible person who didn't want a future with her. I know that she had spoken to Maggie because she had come and spoke to me, she told me that if I loved Beth then I should want to marry her and have a family with her like her and Glenn.

It was as if everyone thinks me and Beth should get married right now and have a baby but no one is really thinking about all the things that could go wrong. The only people who could see my point of view was Rick and Carol, Rick didn't want what happened to Lori to be repeated and Carol agreed that taking care of asskicker was enough without adding another baby into the mix. Beth thought that the only reason Carol agreed with me was so that I would leave her for Carol, I don't see why she's so jealous of the relationship between me and Carol.

Although we had all of this going on today was mine and Beth's one year anniversary and we had decided that we were going to stop all the arguing for today at least and just enjoy each other's company. We wanted some real privacy for today so we had made sure that everyone knew D Block was off limits to everyone, apart from me and Beth obviously.

Me and Beth walked into D Block and up the stairs to the second floor and went to the cell at the end of the catwalk which I had set up to give us some real privacy. I had put a spare bed sheet over the door to stop anyone walking in and seeing what we were doing, she turned to me and smiled as she seen the candles I had set up and small bunch of flowers I had gotten for her, I had put them in a jug I found in the canteen.

I stood in the doorway as she looked around at the rest of the cell which I had cleaned and sorted out the best I could to make it a nice day for us. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck "I love it" She told me and placed a sweet kiss on my lips which soon turned into something more heated. I guided us back towards the bed and I was about to lay her down on it but she pushed me gently on the bed making me lay down on it.

_**M RATED SCENE DON'T READ UNTIL I SAY IT'S SAFE**_

Beth climbed onto me and straddled my hips and she then smirked at me and took her top off and her bra. I grabbed her breasts in my hand as she leaned down to kiss me and as I rolled her nipple between my index finger and thumb I heard her groan in pleasure which made me smile knowing that I could do this to her.

She placed her lips on my neck and she hit my sensitive spot and I couldn't suppress the groan that came out of my mouth, I felt her hands go to the bottom of my shirt and she started lifting it. I helped her take it off and I flung it somewhere and her hands rubbed themselves over my torso, she smirked at me and let her hands run down to the top of my jeans and she started fumbling with my belt "Someone's eager" I said huskily to her.

By the time we had stripped each other's clothes off we started to slow down our movements, Beth was now under me and had her arms wrapped around my neck as we made out. My erection was pressing against her belly but I didn't just want to go into it with her I wanted to take our time and I wanted to pleasure her properly so I started placing kisses down her neck then to her chest, one of my hands was on her breasts and the other hand was on her waist. When I reached her belly with my lips I let my hand on her waist go down to her entrance and I teased her a little before slipping a finger into her, she arched her back and made a loud groan.

I could feel her getting close to her release but I didn't want to end it there so I removed my finger and smiled up at her "You're mean" She breathed and I rolled my eyes at her, I was about to sit back up to kiss her but I stopped when her hand grabbed my penis and her hand started pumping up and down "Let's see how you like it" She stated and smirked at me.

"You're playing a dangerous game girl" I told her and grabbed her hand to stop it moving and I got up off the bed and grabbed the box of condoms I had brought with me and took one out, I opened the packet and rolled it on myself. I then got back onto the bed and I rested myself between her legs and moved my penis to her entrance and then I pushed into her and she moaned out. I started a slow pace and she wrapped her legs around my waist to stop me pulling out to much, my hands went to either side of her head to stop me falling on her.

I rolled us over so Beth was above me and she wasted no time in proving that she could be the boss. She was sat up straight on me and started moving slowly, I gripped her hips to guide her movements and I could feel her starting to clench around me meaning that she was getting close to her release. I was also getting close and the two of us started picking up the pace, she laid down on my chest as she got closer and closer and as I went into her one more time I stopped as I felt her release at the same time as me.

_**IT IS SAFE TO READ AGAIN FOR NOW, ANOTHER SEX SCENE ON THE WAY BUT THERE IS A WARNING AS ALWAYS.**_

After I took my condom off I tied a knot in the top and put it in a garbage bag and got back onto the bed where Beth put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her close to me "I love you" She told me and looked up at me.

"I love you too" I told her and leaned down to place a short kiss on her lips "And to prove it I have a present for you" I said and her eyes lit up instantly. I unwrapped myself from her and got up from the bed and walked over to the bag I had brought with me, I unzipped the bag and got out the present I had for her before going back to lay on the bed "It's not an engagement ring but… well if we make it out of this thing alive then I promise you that I will buy you a huge rock to put on your finger and I'll give you the biggest wedding that the world has ever seen" I explained to her.

She took the ring off me and smiled as tears welled up in her eyes "I love it" She said and put it on her finger "Thank you" She said and kissed me "And for the record I don't want the worlds biggest wedding, I just want you" She told me.

"Well when we get out of this we can talk about what wedding we want… after I propose with a better ring" I told her.

"Do you think we will get out of this?" She asked.

"I hope so" I told her.

"What's changed your mind on getting married? This is what we've been arguing about, the future, you said you didn't want to get married or have kids and you didn't think this was ever going to end, you said that the dead run the world now and now here you are talking about getting married if we get out of this… what's going on with you?" She asked me.

"I've been thinking that maybe one day this will all end and we'll be able to live a normal life again and if that does happen then I would want nothing more then for us to get married and be a real couple… I want you to know that this is what I want more then anything" I said.

"I don't want you to be doing this because I said it's what I wanted" She told me.

"I'm doing this because _I_ want this as much as you do" I said.

"Good" She said "Now open another condom I want to go again" She told me with a giggle.

"Yes ma'am" I told her and went to grab the condom. I went back to the bed and I knew that there was no time for foreplay this time, we were both just needing to be with each other.

_**I WOULDN'T CALL THIS LITTLE BIT M RATED BUT I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A WARNING ANYWAY BECAUSE IT IS A SEX SCENE.**_

This time I decided that I was going to be in charge of all of this and I placed myself at her entrance and slid in, we both moaned as we got comfortable with each other and then I started a fast pace and rough as we were both just needing this, we had been romantic and slow already and now we just needed sex. Beth's arms went around to my back and as I started picking up the pace and went harder she dug her nails into my back and her breathing became more and more heavy.

I pushed into her once more and still as I reached my release, Beth moved against me looking for her own release for a couple more moments but then she stilled also, my head dropped down onto her chest as I tried to get my breath back. Her hands went into my hair as she also tried to get her breath back "I needed that" She breathed.

_**THE SEX IS FINISHED NOW**_

"Me too" I said as I finally got my breath back. I got up and took the condom off and did what I did with the last one "That wasn't to rough for you was it?" I asked her.

"No, like I said it was exactly what I needed" She told me.

Me and just laid in the bed together wrapped in each other. I heard Beth yawn and laughed "Have I warn you out?" I asked her and she smacked me playfully on the chest "Sleep if you want" I told her.

"Okay only for a little while though" She said and I nodded.

_**Beth**_

When I woke up I looked up at Daryl and seen that he was still asleep and I smiled at him and moved some hair that was in his eyes and I placed a small kiss on his lips. He stirred and woke up "Hi sleepy head" I said and laughed as he came to his senses after his nap "Do you want something to eat?" I asked him.

"Sure" He replied tiredly.

I got up from the bed and got some tinned fruit that I brought with me and I handed him one as I opened mine, I sat on the bed next to Daryl as he ate "Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked me.

"Yeah I feel so much better now" I told him, I put my empty tin on the floor next to the bed as I couldn' be bothered to get up to go over to the garbage bag, Daryl did the same and then we laid back down together in each other's arms "What about you? Nice sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah it was alright" He replied "You had a nice day?" He asked me.

"Today has been perfect. I'm hoping that we can move forward from the arguments now and get back on track" I told him.

"We can move on from it but I think we need to start communicating more" He said "I need to stop running off to Carol and Rick and I think you need to stop going off to your dad and Maggie" He told me.

"Yeah I know" I told him.

"Happy one year anniversary" He said and kissed me.

"Happy one year anniversary" I replied and kissed him back.

**Thank you very much for reading this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and hope you will all leave a review to tell me what you think. LMM06**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Shot

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Eighteen: Shot  
**__**Daryl**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**I got up from the bed and got some tinned fruit that I brought with me and I handed him one as I opened mine, I sat on the bed next to Daryl as he ate "Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked me._

_"Yeah I feel so much better now" I told him, I put my empty tin on the floor next to the bed as I couldn't be bothered to get up to go over to the garbage bag, Daryl did the same and then we laid back down together in each other's arms "What about you? Nice sleep?" I asked._

_"Yeah it was alright" He replied "You had a nice day?" He asked me._

_"Today has been perfect. I'm hoping that we can move forward from the arguments now and get back on track" I told him._

_"We can move on from it but I think we need to start communicating more" He said "I need to stop running off to Carol and Rick and I think you need to stop going off to your dad and Maggie" He told me._

_"Yeah I know" I told him._

_"Happy one year anniversary" He said and kissed me._

_"Happy one year anniversary" I replied and kissed him back._

* * *

I woke up and reached my hand over to touch Beth but there was nothing there, I opened my eyes and seen that the other side of the bed was empty meaning that Beth must already be up. I dragged myself out of bed to get dressed and I went out to the kitchen area to see everyone sitting around the table eating breakfast. Beth smiled at me as I sat down next to her and she greeted me with a small kiss, Carol put a plate of breakfast in front of me and I thanked her before she walked away from me "How long you been up?" I asked Beth.

She shrugged as she ate a mouthful of food "Not long" She replied when she had swallowed her food "I was going to wake you but you looked so tired so I decided to let you sleep" She told me and then took another mouthful of food.

After breakfast Rick had caught up to me and asked me if I could go on a hunting trip to bring back some meat for the group for dinner tonight so I had spoken to Beth and the two of us had agreed to go on a hunting trip for the day. I was glad that Beth was wanting how to learn how to hunt properly and I had no issues showing her how to hunt, one day he life may depend on it if we were to ever get separated.

I waited for Beth by the car we were going to use to drive out to the woods and as I stood there waiting Hershel came over to me and I stood up straight as he approached "Daryl" He said and held out his hand, I shook his hand and we stood there for a short while in silence "Look I need to say this, Beth's my baby and I want you to protect her… with your life if you have to" He told me.

"I will always protect her and bring her back" I said to him.

"I know you will but I needed to say it" He confessed.

Beth bounced over to us and she kissed Hershel on the cheek and we got in the car and drove out the gates, the walkers that were around the gates came towards me and Beth in the car but we were a lot faster then them, we drove to another entrance in the woods and locked up the car in case any survivors tried to steal it and we set out on our journey.

I showed Beth how to track and she stood next to her as she tracked something, I could tell that it was a deer or something of that size, I was going to let Beth shoot it with the crossbow but I was worried that the deer would be to bit big for her to handle so I just stood beside her waiting for us to find the animal.

We found the deer and saw it grazing on some grass and I aimed the crossbow at it and was about to shot it when I heard rustling coming from opposite us. Me and Beth turned to see a walker coming our way and I shot it in the head, it thudded to the floor and the deer ran off "Dang it" Beth stated as it run off "Shall we track it again?" She asked me.

"No it will be scared so it's senses will be on high alert, there should be something else around here" I said as I took the arrow out of the walkers head and reloaded my crossbow.

Me and Beth walked around a little but there was no other tracks and everything seemed quiet, I lowered my crossbow because my arm was starting to ache and Beth grabbed my hand "You know it's quiet out her and no one is gonna come and find us… we could use this time more productively" She whispered to me. I turned to face her and seen her smirking at me. I know I should say no because I know the dangers of the woods but have her looking at me like that and biting her bottom lip I just couldn't tell her no. I smirked back at her before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

Beth put her top back on as I did up my belt buckle and she just smiled at me as I picked up my crossbow from the floor and held my hand out to her, she grabbed it and we started making our way back towards the prison. Maybe I could go out with Michonne tomorrow to hunt, being out here with Beth was just to tempting and I couldn't focus on the task at hand with her here.

We were half way back when I heard what sounded like running so I turned towards it releasing Beth's hand and aiming my crossbow towards the sound but everything went quiet which made me nervous. I felt Beth grip the side of my shirt and I didn't want to act scared in front of her but I was shitting myself, if it was running I heard then it was defiantly a human and humans couldn't be trusted right now… you never knew who was more dangerous, humans or walkers. A twig snapped behind me and I before I had time to turn around I heard a gunshot go off.

Everything just happened so fast! Beth screamed out in pain and dropped to the floor and then someone was running away from us… after they shot at us… I wanted to go after them but knew that the gunshot would bring the walkers towards us. I dropped down to the floor to look at Beth, she was holding her outer thigh and crying.

"Let me see" I said to her and moved her hands away to see the blood pouring out of her wound. I threw my crossbow around my shoulder and picked her up "I know it hurts but you gotta try and stay quiet okay?" I said to her and felt her nod against my chest.

As we reached the car I unlocked it before putting her in the passenger seat, I ran around to the drivers side and got in and put the key in the ignition "Daryl it hurts!" She cried as I sped off towards the prison.

When we got to the prison I jumped out of the car and ran around to Beth "She's been shot!" I shouted and everyone stood still "Get Hershel!" I shouted and ran inside to C Block, I know I must have seemed crazy but he was the only person who was going to be able to help Beth right now.

I laid Beth on a bed as Hershel came in and looked at her "What happened?" He asked me and I could tell he was angry that she had gotten hurt after I promised to take care of her, I explained to him what had happened and he just shook his head and cut Beth's jeans off "You said she would be okay with you" He said to me.

"I know and I'm sorry" I said "It just… everything happened so fast! I didn't have time to react to it" I stated and I couldn't believe how pitiful I sounded.

"Not his fault" Beth said through gritted teeth "He… always protects me" She added and I just hung my head down in shame.

"What happened?" Rick said as he reached the cell.

I walked out of the cell and indicated for him to follow me, we went outside away from all the prying ears "There was someone in the woods. I heard them running and then they were behind me and they shot her, I didn't have time to react I swear Rick" I told him.

"Daryl calm down I know you didn't mean for this to happen, what happened after they shot her?" He asked.

"They ran off" I replied.

"Reckon they left a trail?" He asked.

"Yeah and I'm gonna go track it" I stated.

"Now don't do anything stupid Daryl, stay here with Beth because she needs you now. How about once Beth is okay you and Michonne go hunting?" He suggested.

"Fine" I stated and was about to walk back to her cell when Rick spoke.

"I'm not the enemy" Rick said making me stand still but then I carried on walking.

Beth was laying on the bed with her jeans cut off and Hershel was tending to her wound, he was concentrating really hard but I could see that there was lots of blood which worried me. If she lost too much blood then she would die "Daryl I need you" Hershel said and I moved over to his side "Keep her still whilst I stitch her up… hold her down if you have to" He told me and I nodded.

I grabbed Beth's leg and nodded at Hershel so he knew that I had a grip on her and he put the needle through her skin making her scream out. I could feel her trying to move her leg away from him but I had a strong grip on her leg to stop her moving "It'll be over in a minute" I said to her but she shook her head "I promise it's just a little more" I told her and she started crying more.

Hershel finished stitching her up and I let go of her leg "Beth I'm gonna give you something for the pain and it's going to make you sleep for a few hours okay?" Hershel said to her and she nodded "I'll be right back" He said and left the cell.

Beth's hand held out for me to grab which I did "I'm sorry" I said to her.

"What for? You didn't shoot me" She stated.

"I should've protected you" I said.

"You did. I didn't die and I'm home" She told me.

"You can't come on hunting trips with me no more" I said.

"Why? Because I got hurt? How many times have you been hurt whilst out hunting?" She questioned.

"I mean it Beth, you ain't coming no more" I told her.

Hershel came back in the cell with some water and some pills, Beth sat up a little as Hershel handed them to her. After she took them she laid back down on the bed still gripping onto my hand "Stay with me?" She questioned.

"Of course" I said.

Beth's eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep and then I heard footsteps running towards the cell and seen Maggie and Glenn come to a stop outside "Oh my God Beth… who shot her?" Maggie asked me.

I took my hand out of Beth's grip and walked with Maggie and Glenn away from the cell so she wouldn't be woken up "I don't know. Once she's feeling a little better I'm going out with Michonne and we're gonna track the lil son of a bitch" I told her.

"Well I'm coming with you" She said.

"No your not. It's just me and Michonne going" I stated.

"It's my sister" She pleaded.

"Maggie I will find the asshole that shot her and then I'm gonna kill him I can guarantee you that. Me and Michonne will sort it, I will bring his head back on a stick if you want but you ain't coming with me" I told her.

"You better find him" Maggie said.

"I promise I will" I told her.

She grabbed Glenn's hand and they walked away from me, I went back to Beth who was still out of it. I sat down on a chair next to her and held her hand as she slept. I cannot believe that I let this happen, she shouldn't have come with me! I should've said no! I don't care if I had gotten shot because… well it wouldn't be the first time I've been shot (thanks Andrea) but Beth… why would anyone want to shoot her? She's not got a bad bone in her body!

The more I thought about it, the more angry I got.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review. The next chapter will be the last one of this story, I am debating on whether or not to have a sequel but I will keep you all updated. LMM06**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Battle

_**A Walking Dead FanFiction by LMM06**_

_**Hidden Love  
**__**Chapter Nineteen: Battle  
**__**Daryl**_

_**Previously On Hidden Love:  
**I took my hand out of Beth's grip and walked with Maggie and Glenn away from the cell so she wouldn't be woken up "I don't know. Once she's feeling a little better I'm going out with Michonne and we're gonna track the lil son of a bitch" I told her._

_"Well I'm coming with you" She said._

_"No your not. It's just me and Michonne going" I stated._

_"It's my sister" She pleaded._

_"Maggie I will find the asshole that shot her and then I'm gonna kill him I can guarantee you that. Me and Michonne will sort it, I will bring his head back on a stick if you want but you ain't coming with me" I told her._

_"You better find him" Maggie said._

_"I promise I will" I told her._

_She grabbed Glenn's hand and they walked away from me, I went back to Beth who was still out of it. I sat down on a chair next to her and held her hand as she slept. I cannot believe that I let this happen, she shouldn't have come with me! I should've said no! I don't care if I had gotten shot because… well it wouldn't be the first time I've been shot (thanks Andrea) but Beth… why would anyone want to shoot her? She's not got a bad bone in her body!_

_The more I thought about it, the more angry I got._

* * *

Beth was stable now and she was being cared for by Maggie and Hershel and with the meds Hershel had given her I knew she was going to be out for a few hours so I grabbed Michonne and we went and on our hunting trip. We made sure that Rick knew were we were going and I told Hershel I would be back before woke up with the shooter dead. I know he was still angry at me but he said he appreciated me going back out to hunt for the person that shot her.

Me and Michonne got to the area that Beth was shot and I saw the blood splatter on the floor for where Beth was hit and after looking around we found the tracks. We followed the tracks and we were on high alert, we wasn't sure how many people there was or how many weapons they had or nothing. We tracked and tracked and ended up at a small camp, we could only see three people and one tent. Michonne went one way and I went the other but we made sure to stay in each other's sights and we watched the people of the camp.

I seen someone I recognised from Woodbury and told Michonne to wait as she was about to go in all guns blazing and behead them all and I listened to what they were talking about.

"When you think he'll hit?" One of the men asked the other two.

"I don't know but it will be today at some point. Surely we'll hear them from here, the prison isn't all the far" One answered.

Me and Michonne made ourselves known by killing two members of the camp and third man had his gun trained at Michonne so I came up behind him taking the gun out of his hand and then I kicked him behind the knee making him fall to floor. I grabbed his hands behind his back and tied them up with some rope I brought with me and I then I walked around to face him "What's going on at the prison?" I asked him.

He didn't speak but he was terrified and knew he was going to die "Do you think a baby should die?" Michonne asked kneeling down to his level but he didn't answer "We've got a baby in out group… a couple months old. Tell us what is going to go on at the prison otherwise that babies blood will be on your hands… you'll be a baby killer" She said to him.

"I'm no baby killer!" He shouted.

"Shut up" I said and looked around for walkers.

"Look I'm no baby killer but you can't stop The Governor, he's attacking. If you want to keep the baby safe then take the baby away otherwise it'll be killed" He said.

I had enough of his bullshit, I wanted to know who it was that shot Beth that was why I came out here in the first place "Which one your camp members shot a girl?" I asked him and he started to panic a little "Was it you?" I asked.

"I thought she was a walker I'm so sorry… is she ok?" He asked.

There was two ways I could play this. I could tell him that he had killed her to rattle him up a little or tell him that she was going to be ok and just kill him anyway. Michonne looked at me knowing what I was thinking "She'll be alright" Michonne told him and he let out another sigh of relief "You see him?" She questioned indicating to me and he nodded "That's her boyfriend and he's pretty pissed" She said to him.

"Look man I'm sorry for shooting at your girlfriend but I thought she was a walker, I'm sorry and I hope she'll be ok. I'm not a killer or nothing, that was the first time I had fired a gun at someone" He explained to me.

"Well it was the wrong person" I stated then punched him in the face making him fall to the floor. I punched him a few more times and the blood splattered over my clothes, I stopped when I heard walkers coming our way "Let's go" I said to Michonne and stood up and started walking.

"We're gonna leave him for the walkers?" She asked.

"He shot Beth, he deserves it" I told her and carried on walking.

We made our way back to the prison in silence. I know that Michonne would rather I had just put an arrow in his head but really I didn't care what she wanted, I promised Beth that he would suffer and he would. I heard him screaming and I knew then that I been able to keep my promise to Beth.

As we made our way back we came across some walkers who were obviously following the scream of the asshole that shot Beth but we had no trouble taking any of them out. In fact it actually made me feel a little better, I had beat that guy up for what he did but I didn't kill him which is what I wanted to do. I left him for the walkers but I didn't put an arrow through his head… that would have been to kind, people like him deserve to be eaten by walkers.

"Think Beth's gonna be proud?" Michonne asked and I was about to answer when gun fire made us both stop in our tracks.

_**Beth**_

Maggie had told me that Daryl and Michonne had gone to track the person that shot me and I wish that he had spoken to me first. I didn't want him going out there and killing people and who ever it was is probably miles from here now anyway, I can't see them sticking around. Letting off a gun shot is loud and attracts walkers so staying at whatever camp they were at wasn't a good thing, they would have had to leave or been eaten by walkers.

Carol came into my cell holding Judith and smiled at me, I smiled back and she sat on the side of my bed "She misses you" She said and I held my arms out for Judith. She came into my arms and I laid her on my chest "It's a shame you were never able to have your own children, you're a good mother" She told me making me smile.

"Any sign of Michonne or Daryl yet?" I asked her and she shook her head at me "I am going to kill him when he gets back" I told her and she chuckled.

"What did you expect? This is Daryl we're talking about, did you really think he was just going to let this go?" She questioned.

"I thought he would have talked to me about it at least" I said.

"He's not thinking rationally. Someone hurt you… they could have killed you so Daryl is going to make sure that they don't ever do it again" She told me.

I looked down at Judith and seen that she was asleep "Just wish he would talk to me more" I said with a shrug.

Carol opened her mouth to speak to me when a loud explosion erupted throughout the prison. Judith woke up and started crying, everyone started running around like mad men and then Maggie ran into my cell "The Governor's here" She said panicked and ran off with a gun.

I wasn't about to sit here like a sitting duck and wait to be killed, I gave Judith to Carol and tried to stand up "Where do you think your going?" She asked me like I was crazy.

Another explosion ripped through "I'm not sitting here and waiting to die, I'm going to fight" I told her and stood up on my one good leg.

"You take Judith and you go hide" She told me and I shook my head, she grabbed her gun and handed it to me and some extra ammo "Take it and hide, someone needs to look after Judith" She told me. I hugged Carol and she placed a kiss on Judith's forehead "Now go!" She shouted and I nodded at her.

_**Daryl**_

Me and Michonne arrived at the prison to see a battle going on and the only person I couldn't see was Beth and I had no idea where she was. Everyone was out here fighting meaning that she was inside with Judith on her own but because of the holes from the explosions in the prison the walkers have gone inside meaning she could already be dead but I wasn't going to give up until I seen her.

I shot people and walkers and Michonne sliced their heads off as we made our way through the prison, I managed to get to Rick and he greeted me by handing me a large machine gun which I thanked him for "I need to go find Beth" I told him and went to go inside but he grabbed my arm.

"The place is over run" He told me.

"She's got Lil Asskicker, I'm not leaving either of them there" I stated.

"Maggie and Glenn have gone in to find them" He said.

"I'm going too" I said.

"I need you here" He said and started shooting.

I was going to run inside without Rick looking when the gunfire stopped. I looked towards the front and seen The Governor standing there with Hershel kneeled down on the ground in front of him. Michonne was knocked out laying on the floor next to him and The Governor had Michonne's sword to Hershel's neck ready to slice his head off.

I aimed my gun at his head "I have a clean shot" I whispered to him without taking my eyes off him "I can end this now" I whispered.

"No" He answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm gonna do it" He told me and started walking towards him.

"Daddy!" I heard a scream and turned to see Maggie and Glenn running towards Hershel, I put my arm out and stopped them "Rick's gonna kill The Governor" I told them "He won't let him kill your dad" I said. I looked behind them "Where's Beth?" I asked.

"We looked. C Block is over run and so is everywhere else" Glenn said.

_**Beth**_

As Carl ran out to help the others he had thrown my his keys so I had gone up the stairs to Daryl's cell and I locked us in there putting the mattress in front of the door to stop the walkers seeing us. I sat against it and had managed to send Judith off to sleep again so for now we were okay to hide here but I wasn't sure for how much longer. I could hear the walkers down the stairs and knew the prison was bound to be over run by now, I was probably going to die here with Judith.

The gunfire outside had stopped and I thought maybe the that meant it was over but who had won the battle, us? Them? No one? It had all been quiet for so long but then I heard a eerie high pitched scream and the gun fire started up again. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, I had a job to do, I had to take care of Judith and somehow keep us both alive. I don't know how I was going to do that without Daryl but I had no choice.

I was hoping and praying that Daryl was still out looking for whoever shot me and he wasn't in the middle of all of that. Maybe it was a good idea after all for him to go out there today with Michonne but then again, they were our muscle and we needed them to survive.

I hope Daryl is safe and Maggie and Glenn and daddy…

_**Daryl**_

He chopped it off. He actually chopped off Hershel's head with the sword. Maggie screamed an ear piercing scream and then all hell broke loose again. Everyone was shooting at each other and people and walkers were dropping like flies, I knew that we wasn't going to win this we were too outnumbered by men and weapons so the only thing left I had to do was find Beth and Judith and make sure the two of them were safe and then get them out of here. I wasn't going to leave them here I refuse to do that.

I slipped away from the group and went into the prison shooting and stabbing walkers on the way but as I reached C Block the place was full of walkers. I had to look though and make sure they wasn't here so I took out as many walkers as I could and managed to pretty much clear it out. I had grabbed my keys and locked some walkers in one of the cells "Beth!" I shouted out.

"Daryl!" I heard Beth shout.

I ran up the stairs and seen a mattress against my cell door and knew she was in there "Move the mattress out of the way" I told her as I reached the cell, she moved the mattress as I unlocked the door. She stood there with Judith in her arms who started to cry, I grabbed Judith and then hugged Beth "You okay? You hurt?" I questioned and she shook her head no.

"What's going on outside?" She asked.

"We gotta go" I told her.

"Did no one else survive? Daddy? Maggie?" She questioned.

"I don't know about Maggie but… your dad…" I could tell her the gruesome evil end he had but she knew he was dead and that was all she needed to know. We started walking down the stairs and I knew that Beth wasn't going to be able to dodge all of the walkers that were still in the prison on her leg but we needed to get out of here and now. I kneeled down a little "Get on" I said to her and she jumped up on my back and I held Judith in one arm "You got a gun?" I asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Good. You need to shoot" I told her.

Somehow we managed to get out of the prison and we were greeted by Rick who took Judith off me and hugged her, Carl ran over to us and he hugged his dad. I let Beth down and she stood for a second "We need to leave, we've lost the prison" Rick said and Beth started to sob "Everyone is either dead or gone" He told us.

"What about Michonne?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her after she killed The Governor" He said.

A gun went off and a bullet flew past Beth's head but missed her by a mere inch. I pulled her out of the way and I saw Rick pull Carl and Judith in the other direction, I couldn't sit here and wait for them we needed to leave. I helped Beth stand up and I looked around but it looked like Rick had the same idea because I could no longer see him meaning he had already gone.

Beth hopped onto my back again and we started running with Beth taking down walkers that got in our way. We reached the car that The Governor had came in and Beth screamed as she looked down at the floor, she got off me and kneeled down next to Hershel's headless body. I saw the head and he had turned, he started snapping at me so whilst Beth wasn't looking I put a knife through his head… she didn't need to see him like that.

"We need to get in the car and go" I told her and opened the passenger side door for her to get in but she didn't move "We gotta go Beth, we gotta go" I said grabbing her arm and forcing her into the car. I got in the drivers side and we started to drive.

_**THE END... FOR NOW.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has shown support for this story you guys don't know how much it means to me. Debating a sequel for this story but I'll let you all know soon my plans, thank you again. Keep an eye out for any stories I might be posting. LMM06**_


End file.
